


Rule 38

by IronicamenteCorrecto



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Reunions, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romantic Soulmates, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicamenteCorrecto/pseuds/IronicamenteCorrecto
Summary: On a spring day, the David-DiNozzo family visits NCIS. Meetings between old friends and presentations with new friends are part of the menu, however, something unexpected will happen.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 49
Kudos: 56





	1. Old friends, new friends... we are all on the same team

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, NCIS' characters are not my propierty, I only intend to have fun writing about them.
> 
> A/N: This One-shot is not edited and corrected by a Beta, so forgive me for my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Mi primer idioma es español, en caso que quieran saber (My first language is Spanish, in case you want to know)

It was a warm spring day in Washington DC. For two of the visitors, the Navy Yard seemed normal for a Monday, but for the third visitor, this place was worth exploring.

\- Don't you think it's strange that they just let us in just like that? There are supposed to be rules for visitors - Tony said as he watched a marvelous Tali spinning around, a few steps in front of them.

\- Of course, there are rules, Gabriel warned by radio that we would enter the Navy Yard without credentials or escort...I can't stop thinking that six years ago I was not with you in this building - Tony stopped his walk, turned and stared at his girlfriend, Ziva took one of his hands in hers and the other put it on his cheek; both could hear Tali's words of amazement in fluent French - and it feels so good, it feels like the two of us were meant to be.

Tony gave her his charming smile and kissed her lips shortly.

\- And we always will be, sweet...

A shout of joy from Tali made them come out of their bubble. They didn't notice, but they were already outside the NCIS building, and no one but the director was at the hall. Tali was hugging the director, as she had recognized him from some pictures her parents had shown her. Vance looked delighted, a smile adorned his face while Tony and Ziva approached them.

\- I must admit that you, Miss DiNozzo, grow very fast - Vance said as he broke the hug with Tali, and she laughed.

\- That is because I eat all my vegetables, Director, and now that Ima is with us, I eat all my fruits too - Tali said showing her "arm muscles".

\- That's because thanks to heaven she did not inherit Tony's stubbornness.

Ziva said before just everyone laughed. She approached the director and hugged him quickly.

\- It is a pleasure to see you again, Director, thank you very much for receiving us.

\- The pleasure is mine, Agent David - Vance shook his head - old habits don't die. Since you no longer work here, I am Leon for you, Ziva - Ziva replied with a smile, Vance turned and looked at Tony - also for you, Tony, I guess I can call you that now? - Vance said as he extended his hand to Tony.

\- Of course, you can, Leon.

Tony extended his hand to Leon and shook hands, followed by a short hug.

\- It is a miracle to see you here, I thought you wouldn't come because Parisian life is very good for you - both looked at him questioningly -. Doctor Palmer has given me some updates about you, about you all three - explained Vance.

As he spoke, they began to enter the building, they first met the hall and the second they saw was the elevator in the back wall. Tony and Ziva were filled with memories, some bad and many good; but all of them had taken them to this particular moment, where they were in the building where they had worked for long years, where they had met, fought and in love. And now they entered the building with their almost six-year-old daughter.

\- Overwhelming? - Vance asked while Tali was already at the elevator door after having to greet the receptionist.

\- That's falling short - Tony replied.

Both greeted the receptionist and joined Tali and Vance, who were already inside the elevator. Ziva sighed heavily while squeezing Tony's hand.

\- Hey, you okay?

\- Yes, Tony, I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed.

Tony nodded as Vance looked at his cellphone. Tali turned around and looked at her mother smiling, Ziva smiled back.

\- Ima, did you and daddy work here? Is this the place where the two of you met so long ago? - the little girl asked enthusiasm in her eyes, Ziva noticed that she was excited because she kept moving.

\- Ken, Tali, when we leave the elevator, I will show you the exact place where we met.

Tali nodded as she looked back at the elevator door. Vance and Tony smiled at the questions of little DiNozzo.

\- She has the innate curiosity of an investigator, I wonder who will have taken her out - Vance said as Ziva laughed and Tony shook his head, finally, the elevator rang, they had reached the bullpen.

\- And here we are - Tony said taking Ziva's left hand to intertwine his fingers with hers, Tali had already jumped out of the elevator followed by Vance -, everything will be fine, Zi.

\- I know, I know - Ziva replied giving a squeeze to his hand, then they left the elevator towards the bullpen.

The orange walls made them travel in the time immediately. In less than five seconds Ziva went from her last moment in that place until the first time she was there, in both memories Tony was involved, which made her smile wistfully. Instead, Tony recalled two particular moments: the first when they returned from Somalia, and the second when he met Tali; in both memories, Ziva was involved, which made him smile wistfully. Again, a shout of joy from Tali took them out their reverie, the little girl was in Tim's arms, and they were spinning around in the center of the bullpen.

Ziva squeezed Tony's hand again and they both continued their way to the desks, where only McGee and Gibbs were. Ziva released Tony's hand and hugged Gibbs tightly, at the same time Tony hugged McGee, as Tali was already with her feet on the floor.

\- It is good to see you - Ziva said in Gibbs' ear.

\- I say the same, kid - Gibbs replied in Ziva's ear, they both broke the hug smiling -, and who is this little girl? - Gibbs asked looking at Tali, who smiled immediately and threw herself into his arms.

\- ¡Giiiiiibbbbsssss! - Tali exclaimed while Gibbs lifted her from the floor in a tight hug, a bear hug. The little girl put her hand on Gibbs' cheek so she could look at him in the eye - We miss you so much, why didn't you go to see us in Paris? We were waiting for you.

Tali's gaze mixed with tenderness and defiance made Gibbs' heart melt for her. On the one hand, she had the audacity of her parents, and on the other, the tenderness that gave her a full childhood. Ziva couldn't stop looking at the interaction between them, years ago she dreamed of this moment.

\- Well, I've had a lot of work, kiddo - Tali looked at him with a frown, she didn't seem convinced by his answer -, but I will fix some things with the Director and take a few days to be with you in Paris, deal? - Tali kept looking at him in the same way for two seconds, then gave him a big smile and a loud kiss on his cheek.

\- Deal, I believe you, Gibbs - he kissed the little girl's cheek in response and left her on the floor again, Ziva smiled, even more, the same happened with McGee and Tony. Tali had bewitched Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

\- Well, I missed you too, Ziva - McGee said.

Ziva turned and hugged him tightly.

\- Me too, scarecrow - they broke the hug smiling -, and this time we are here to meet Johnny, Morgan, and Delilah - Ziva said.

\- Exactly, McGoo, we all want to meet the McTwins, and T wants to play with them - Tony added smiling, McGee rolled his eyes as he smiled.

\- McTwins? It's something that doesn't surprise me coming from you, Tony - McGee said while shaking his head with fun.

\- Some things never change, McGee.

\- Something I'm grateful for, Ziver.

Vance had observed all the interaction supported on the window, within a few seconds that the old MCRT had begun the welcoming hugs, Jack had joined him, watching from a distance.

\- Since Phin had not seen him this happy - Jack said, while Tali was asking Gibbs about Paris, Vance smiled.

\- It is true, he has always had a connection with children, although this little girl is a particular case - Jack looked at him questioningly - Come on Jack! She is the daughter of two former agents whom Gibbs considers part of his family, especially she is the daughter of Ziva David, whom Gibbs considers his daughter - Jack did not take his eyes off Leon - What happens? - She looked away.

\- Nothing, I just didn't think you knew so much about Gibbs' feelings - Leon laughed while Jack looked at him with challenge.

\- I don't know everything, Jack, but I know something about Ziva… Agent David and I share a very sad moment in our lives - Vance sighed - and that's why I understand and know how Gibbs feels about her.

Jack nodded silently as they both continued watching the scene. When she heard "McTwins" from that man, Jack confirmed that he was Tony DiNozzo, as McGee had told her about Tony and his daily Mc-nicknames. She smiled when she heard "Ziver" from Gibbs because with that she understood that some wounds were healed. While Ziva laughed, she noticed Jack's presence. She walked and stood in front of her.

\- It's nice to see you again, Jack Sloane - Ziva said smiling.

\- The pleasure is mine, Ziva David - Jack replied with a smile and hugged her - I am glad you took my advice, you have taken care of your heart - she whispered in the ear of the Israeli.

\- That's right and I thank you for that, also for continuing to taking care of his heart - Ziva whispered in response before breaking the hug smiling - There are two people I would like to introduce you, Jack Sloane, will you follow me?

Jack nodded and they walked toward the center of the desks. Ziva took Tali's hand and approached the blonde.

\- Jack, I introduce you to my daughter - Jack crouched at Tali's height and smiled at her, the little girl smiled back.

\- Nice to meet you, I'm Jack.

\- Nice to meet you too, Jack, I'm Tali DiNozzo… Can I hug you? - Jack nodded and the little girl hugged her.

At that moment Jack understood Gibbs because with just one presentation followed by a hug Tali had won her heart. They both separated and Jack stood up, a tall man with green eyes extended his hand to her.

\- Anthony DiNozzo, everyone calls me Tony, it's a pleasure finally meet you and thank you so much for helping Ziva, I mean, help us - Jack shook Tony's hand while they both smiled, although Tony's smile contained a hint of mischief, Jack assumed at that time that Ziva had told him about that "we take care of our hearts" thing.

\- Nice to meet you, Tony, I'm Jack, forensic psychologist - they left the handshake -, I must admit that at the beginning I did not agree with all the help, but then I had more data and I could not he...

Jack's explanation was interrupted by a heated argument from the elevator that had just opened its doors.

\- I don't know, Ellie, I don't think it's a good idea. That woman was trained in MOTC, What if…?

\- What if what, Nick? Are you jealous because Odette offered me specialized training?

At this point in the discussion, they had both reached Ellie's desk. Everyone was watching them carefully, but they didn't seem to notice it.

\- I'm not jealous, Bishop, I'm fucki…"

\- Watch your words, Torres - Gibbs interrupted.

While Nick turned to answer to his boss, Ellie's face was filled with surprise and joy as she recognized the visitors. In less than five seconds the former NSA was hugging her former coworker, Tony DiNozzo. Nick, on the other hand, stayed with the words in his mouth, because his sight remained in Ziva.

\- Ziva the badass David, nice to see you again, although I'm still looking for my revenge - Ziva chuckled and approached Nick.

\- I know, Special Agent Torres - Ziva hugged him shortly and then whispered - I told you to tell her how you feel, you wuss - Nick narrowed his eyes in response and laughed as he shook his head.

\- I will… eventually - Ziva narrowed her eyes in response.

\- Nicholas, if you have a moment, I would like to introduce you to two very important people for me, the most important people for me.

It was at that moment that Nick noticed the girl who now took her mother's hand. The first thing he noticed about the little girl was the great resemblance to her mother, then he noticed that she was a confident girl, because she was not hiding behind her mother. Nick reached down to the girl and smiled; the little girl smiled in response.

\- Hello, Special Agent Torres, I'm Tali DiNozzo, it's nice to meet you - said the little girl while she extended her hand, Nick took it and shook it for a moment.

\- It's my pleasure, Tali, and you can call me Nick if you want, all that "Special Agent Torres" is something that only your mother tells me - Tali laughed in response.

Nick felt a great affection for Tali and at that moment he understood Ziva's actions because that little girl was worth everything. Tali watched Nick for a few seconds and hugged him. He was surprised, but he hugged her back and thought that if something happened to that little one, he would move heaven, sea, and earth to find her. At that point, everyone looked at the jug between them, even Bishop, who had finished hugging Tony. Within a few seconds, they broke the hug and Tali laughed as she reached for her mother's hand again. Nick laughed and stood while shaking his head.

Tali's gaze was fixed on the blonde who had come arguing with Nick. Ellie took Tali's gaze as an invitation to kneeled at her height and greet her.

\- Hi, Tali, I'm Ellie, it's nice to see you again.

\- Hi, Ellie, I'm Tali, nice to meet you… Would you like a hug?

Ellie nodded and they hugged. Bishop thought Tali's hugs were magical, she also thought she had helped protect that little girl, and she held her a little closer in her arms.

Tony saw the beginning of the hug between his little girl and Bishop, but he couldn't take it anymore and stand in front of Torres.

\- So… Are you the one who was fighting with my ninja? - Tony asked seriously, Nick looked into his eyes.

\- Yes, but I must say that I never wanted to hit her, she forced me, I also let her win - Torres defended himself, something in Tony's gaze made Nick respect him and wanted to take a defensive stance. Tony stared at him, then laughed and offered his hand, Nick took it and shook while laughing uncomfortably.

\- I'm Anthony DiNozzo, nice to meet you, and thank you for helping Ziva without even knowing any of us, I appreciate it - Tony said in a sympathetic tone while Nick sighed in relief and then smiled.

\- Nick Torres, it's a pleasure, and you're welcome, I don't have any regrets about that.

At this point, Tali was next to Gibbs, while Ziva looked disapprovingly at Tony and Ellie shook her head at Nick.

\- What?! - Nick and Tony pronounced at the same time, the first looking at Ellie and the second looking at Ziva. McGee laughed as he mortified himself, apparently it was his destiny to be the third with his co-workers.

\- That was not gentle, Tony.

Tony was going to laugh, but Ziva's serious gaze made him regret it. He approached her and kissed her cheek, she nodded, and Tony looked at Torres.

\- I'm sorry, Nick, that was kind of rude.

\- No problem, Tony.

\- Nick - Ellie said, he looked at her -, it is not necessary to say for the umpteenth time that you let Ziva win, that is so childish.

Nick wanted to argue with Ellie, but he let it go because he wouldn't let Ziva win by watching them both fight again.

\- Okay, B, I got it.

The atmosphere was silent for a few seconds until Ziva sighed.

\- I need a cup of coffee, somebody with me? - she asked looking at the team.

\- Me, Ima, I'm hungry - Tali answered reaching for her mother's hand.

\- Did you say coffee? I need one before starting the day - Jack said.

\- I also go with you, I want a latte in an IV now - Bishop added, taking her coat.

\- Yey! It's Girl's out! - Tali exclaimed - Can we go to the cart outside, please? When we entered, I noticed that they have croissants, Ima.

\- Then that's where we will go, T - Ziva replied.

The girls began their path to the elevator, although they failed to complete two steps and a groan was heard. Ziva immediately recognized the owner and said something to Tali in the ear, the little girl nodded and ran to her father. Tony received her in his arms, and she kissed his cheek loudly.

\- Goodbye, daddy, see you soon, I love you.

\- Goodbye, princess, I love you - Tony replied as he left her on the floor.

There he noticed that Ziva was also by his side, she kissed his cheek and he kissed her other cheek, both smiled as Ziva and Tali took the path to the elevator. Gibbs' shell rang the moment Ziva reached the elevator door, everyone looked at Gibbs expectantly, he looked at his large audience.

\- Grab your gear, dead marine in Baltimore - Gibbs received sighs and laughter in response, while he searched for his gear smiling.

Tali, Jack and Ziva left the elevator, while McGee, Nick, and Gibbs enter it. Jack looked at Tony.

\- Are you coming with us too, Tony?

\- I would love to.

Outside the building of NCIS Tali ate her croissant and drank fruit juice, while adults drank coffee and ate muffins.

\- Ima, I finished my meal, can I go to play there? - Tali said pointing to the playground.

\- Sure, honey, you can go and play.

Tony looked at Tali smiling while she reached the play area, he had a perfect vision of his daughter from where he was.

\- Just ask for your permission now? - Jack asked because she knew the effects of Ziva's return on Tali's life.

\- Not really, it is all balanced - Ziva explained - I will not say that it has been easy, but I think that after these months we arrived at a good port.

That's how part of the morning went by, Tali playing while the adults talked. It had been a while when the little girl noticed that Gibbs was walking to where Jack was next to her parents, she ran to him and Gibbs raised her in his arms.

\- Good to see you again, Gibbs.

\- The same I say, Tali, it is always good to see you again - he said kissing the girl's head, then left her on the floor, took her hand and kept walking.

Gibbs told them that they have returned from the field, but that work was just beginning. Since Tony and Ziva knew in advance everything that a dead Marine meant, they explained to Gibbs that they were waiting for them to return to say goodbye and see each other again when the case was resolved, for they would stay for a week in DC. With that in mind they took the elevator to the bullpen, Gibbs entered with Tali by the hand, but Bishop did not notice the little girl and began to speak.

\- Gibbs, marine's ID led us to a previous case of NCIS, a case that could not be closed - Gibbs narrowed his eyes, that was when Ellie noticed that Tali, Jack, Tony, and Ziva were in the bullpen - Who was the agent in charge, Bishop?

Bishop sighed as all eyes turned to her.

\- It says: "Agents in charge: Ziva David (provisional), Anthony DiNozzo (senior field agent)".

The bullpen was silent for long 10 seconds. Gibbs looked at where Tony and Ziva were and gave them his classic smile. They knew what it meant because Tony laughed and Ziva shook her head while smiling.

\- DiNozzo, Ziver, Rule 38: Your case, you're lead.


	2. Many agreements and some setbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs invoked one of his cherished rules, in particular Rule 38. This caused a ripple effect on his old team and his new team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, NCIS' characters are not my property, I only intended to have fun writing about them.
> 
> A/N: This One-shot is not edited and corrected by a Beta, so forgive me for my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Mi primer idioma es español, en caso que quieran saber (My first language is Spanish, in case you want to know).

For five seconds a word was not heard in the bullpen. Ziva stared at Gibbs, he could see in her eyes that she was terrified and excited, so he smiled at her again to encourage her. Ziva sighed loudly, and the calm was over.

\- This can't be like this, boss. I mean, yes, Ziva and I were in charge of that case, but we don't work here anymore, actually, we are not federal agents anymore… We are Ima and daddy - Tony said.

He couldn't believe what he had heard, however, something in the idea of leading a case still excited him.

\- It's not even legal, Gibbs. You kept our ID's and badges when we quit...And when we solve this case the defense can use all this in favor of the guilty, they will discredit the investigation and all the effort will not have the reward that it must have.

Gibbs let Tony and Ziva blabber for a while. Meanwhile, McGee kept typing on his computer and Bishop along with Jack watched the scene amused. It was amazing how the old MCRT knew each other so well, Jack thought because they completely ignored Tony and Ziva's exasperation, even Tali. Everyone already knew the answer.

\- I had seen Gibbs with some emotions, but this way between amused and exasperated, never - Ellie whispered to Jack.

\- Yes, me neither… it's entertaining.

They both giggled and kept looking at Tony and Ziva, as they kept talking, while Gibbs ignored them and Tali played at his desk with some crayons.

Vance was watching everything from the stairs. He knew that Tony and Ziva were right because they were no longer federal agents; however, he knew that Gibbs' rules were a manual for the MCRT, he also knew that Gibbs had a plan to make the agents' momentary return something legal because he had participated in that plan a few days ago. No, it wasn't that Gibbs and he knew that an unsolved case with Tony and Ziva as agents in charge would appear on the horizon of the current MCRT, however, both had planned to integrate them into a case temporarily, to give them a proper farewell.

While DiNozzo and David continued to discuss the matter, Gibbs made eye contact with Leon and he nodded. The leading MCRT agent opened the first drawer of his desk and took two credentials and badge holders from inside, that movement caught Tali's attention.

\- What are those things? - Gibbs looked Tali in the eye.

\- Well, little one, these belong to your parents since they started work with me, could you give them these things for me?

Tali smiled and Gibbs left the credentials and badge holders in her hands.

Tony and Ziva kept "arguing" when Tali approached them, they both remained silent watching their smiling daughter.

\- Ima, daddy, Gibbs asked me to give you this, he says it yours.

She spread her arms, and it was at that moment that they noticed the credentials and badges on her hands.

Tony was shocked, it was like reliving the same feelings he had when he found out about Tali, that his little girl gave him his ID and badge was something he did not expect … Despite the years his boss still knew him very well, because he knew that he would not reject something of his princess, he would receive his badge and identification from Tali's hands.

Ziva was transported at different times of her life. Her speedy journey in time started with the day she met Tony and the team in this same bullpen, followed with the first kiss they shared while being undercover, then with the moment they created (without intention) their great treasure, and finally when she cradled Tali in her chest and looked at her eyes for the first time, they had been the longest and most painful 16 hours of her life, but the most significant … The image of Tali's eyes in her mind brought her back to the present, where her little girl with a radiant smile handed her identification and badge, her little six-year-old girl.

Tali was still smiling when she saw her parents take their respective identifications and badges.

Tony got out of his roller coaster of emotions and looked for Gibbs' gaze, he put aside some papers on his desk.

\- Is this legal, boss?

Gibbs took two papers in his hands, approached them and handed one to each. Ziva started reading immediately, but Tony kept staring at his former boss, Gibbs stared at the stairs and Tony turned to see Vance, who nodded. Anthony DiNozzo felt butterflies in his stomach, adrenaline butterflies, he hadn't felt that kind of butterflies in so long.

Ziva finished reading the document. Somehow (unknown to her) Gibbs and Vance had managed to make their reinstatement legal for a while, specifically, for the duration of a case or ten days. Ziva shook her head, as this was not the reason for her visit to DC. Her eyes fixed on the bright eyes of her smiling daughter and she smiled back, Tali's smile made her days brighter.

\- What are those things, Ima?

Ziva crouched at Tali's height, opened her old ID and handed it to her.

\- This is an ID, each federal agent has one, and by having one of these you have responsibilities - Ziva smiled, while Tali ran one of her fingers over her mother's picture -, with this, for example, you have the responsibility and duty to serve and protect the United States and our Navy and Marine Corps across global boundaries - Tali fixed her gaze on her mother's and Ziva put a lock of hair behind her ear - and just as you have responsibilities, you also have privileges that must be managed responsibly - Tali frowned.

\- So ... Does a federal agent have to be responsible? Just as I clean my room every Saturday morning? - Ziva and Gibbs smiled.

\- Exactly like you, my love.

\- Is it the same credential of years ago? The same when you used to work here with daddy, Gibbs and Uncle Tim? - Tali returned the ID to her mother.

\- Yes, it is, I mean is one of those, but that's another long story… This is a badge - Ziva handed her badge to Tali, who examined it between her fingers -, with it, you reaffirm your identity as a federal agent, so when you introduce yourself to someone as an agent you show them your ID and your badge, consequently, they are sure who you are and what you represent. If you look closely it has a number, that number is part of your identity as a federal agent and is unique and non-transferable, that is, it will always belong to you.

\- Does this number only belong to you, Ima? - Tali pointed to the number on Ziva's badge.

\- Yes, Tali, here in NCIS and as a federal agent it only belongs to me, even now that I don't work here it is still mine.

Ziva did not doubt that Tali understood everything she said and at that moment she was analyzing each of her words. Ziva stood up and realized that everyone was watching her; Gibbs, McGee, and Ellie from their desks while Jack was leaning on Nick's desk; she smiled, Tony kissed her crown and hugged her from behind. Tali returned at her crayons at Gibbs' desk.

\- She is wonderful.

\- Mh-hm, and she is ours.

\- Yes, she is - Tony kissed her cheek and she turned to look him in the eye.

\- No, don't do that to me - Ziva frowned as Tony looked away.

\- Do what?

\- This, that! Look at me that way, you know I'm not immune - Ziva chuckled.

\- It would be a good way to say goodbye together, both working and leading a case that we left open ...You can't deny that the idea excites you, I know you Anthony DiNozzo - Tony stared into her eyes and sighed in surrender.

\- I love the idea… Are you sure? - Ziva nodded.

\- Are you sure? - Tony nodded - Although, the most important thing is to see how we will make this work with T in the picture.

\- Yes, it is, family first.

Jack had watched the whole conversation from Nick's desk, while McGee smiled typing on his computer, Bishop collected information on her computer and Gibbs had Tali sitting on his lap, the little girl drew while Gibbs laughed; each one was in his/her world. Jack saw this topic in the conversation as her triumphal entry.

\- I could take care of her today, I have no problem - said Jack as she approached them, Tony and Ziva turned to see her.

\- Are you sure? - Jack nodded - well, that will work for today, but how will we do it tomorrow?

\- Later we will find a solution to that, my ninja - Tony kissed Ziva's head and she nodded.

\- Thank you, Jack Sloane, today you are officially our hero.

\- It's a pleasure, Ziva David, and thanks for the compliment - Ziva winked in response and they both laughed.

Ziva approached Nick's desk, took a pencil and signed the paper, then adjusted her badge and identification on her belt. More memories invaded her.

Tony approached Tim's desk while he wrote down in his notebook. Tony took the pencil from McGee's hand before his protest and signed the paper, then arranged his badge and identification in the same place they had for thirteen years. Tim raised his eyebrows.

\- How does it feel?

\- It feels strange, but strange in a good way, my very dear probie - Tim snorted and looked at Tony with exasperation, while he smiled childishly.

\- Point one I am no longer a probie, I am the Senior Field Agent and point two, when you behave that way, I can't believe you have a daughter, thank goodness she also has Ziva's genes! - Tony kept smiling and just after Mcgee kept writing in his notebook he slapped him on the head.

\- Tony! DiNozzo! - exclaimed Gibbs and McGee at the same time, Tony's gaze was fixed on his former boss.

\- Sorry boss, it was very tempting, I couldn't help it.

Ziva sighed as she sent him a look of exasperation, which only he could understand the meaning. Bishop laughed out loud along with Jack.

\- What was tempting, daddy? - Tony approached Tali while the little girl looked at him carefully.

\- Well, your uncle Tim was writing something in his notebook and I made some drawings on his sheet, I couldn't help it - Tony explained followed by a smile, Tali giggled.

\- Sounds like you had fun daddy, but you shouldn't do the things you don't like being done, Ima taught me that. You don't like it when you're at your desk and I steal all your pencils, it's fun for me, but you don't like it.

Tony's smile faded; his six-year-old daughter had defeated him at his own game.

\- Well, my dear Tali, daddy will consider it next time, right _daddy_? - Ziva said looking seriously at Tony, this was the moment when he had to be a responsible adult again.

\- That's right, I'll keep that in mind, Princess Tali - she smiled with satisfaction, while McGee snorted and looked at Gibbs.

\- Boss, if I had known that Tali would be the solution, I would have burned rule number twelve many years ago.

All the adults laughed. Although Tim knew that Tony would never stop making jokes, it was part of his DNA.

\- Anyway ... Boss, Bishop and I will go down, Kasie and Nick must have something - McGee said, Gibbs nodded and next to Bishop they came out of the bullpen.

\- Tali, can you come with us for a moment? - the little girl nodded and sat in Nick's chair, her parents crouched down to her new height.

\- Is something wrong, Ima? - Ziva shook her head.

\- No, Tali, nothing is wrong. But we have something to tell you - Ziva sighed and looked Tali in the eye - Do you remember that you gave us our IDs and badges? - Tali nodded - Well, that's because daddy and I will help Gibbs and the team on a case - Tali kept looking at her mother without understanding what all this meant -, that means we will be here in the bullpen or outside in the field, but you will be with Jack for today - Tali nodded again and looked down, Ziva looked at her daughter and then Tony with concern, he nodded and lifted Tali's chin, the little girl had some tears contained in her eyes.

\- Hey baby, what's up princess?

\- Ima and you will leave and won't come back? - Tony smiled and wiped a tear that fell his daughter's face, then hugged her tightly.

Ziva felt a lump in her throat because they had already passed the stage in which Tali was chasing her through every corner of the apartment with fear that she would leave after a blink. So, she did what her heart told her and joined the hug, then reminded the therapist, she had told her that the first thing was to give Tali security so that she felt confident with them.

\- Tali - Ziva pronounced, the little girl still sheltered in her father's arms looked at her with sadness in her eyes -, I will never leave you again, I will not leave you and I will not leave your father, do you believe me? - she nodded - so Ima and daddy will work with Gibbs, but we will be back…Do you remember when Pop-pop came to visit us and you stayed with him while we went to dinner? - She nodded again, rubbed her eyes and put her hand on her mother's cheek.

\- So... will you come back, Ima? - Ziva put her hand over her daughter's and nodded, Tali looked at her father - Will you come back too, daddy?

\- Always, we will always come back... just like Ima came back after so long, we will always come back to you because you are our little princess - Tali giggled.

\- Okay, I will be fine with Jack, do you promise to go to see me every time you come back?

\- Of course, my love - Ziva said while Tony nodded.

\- So… family hug before work? - Tali said with her voice full of enthusiasm and the small family hugged each other tightly.

Jack was smiling with pride, because despite that (highly anticipated) setback with Tali, Ziva had used her new tools and, together with Tony's support, both gave their daughter security, and she was sure that her parents would return.

\- Even in this chaotic job of raising their daughter, they are amazing partners, you did a good job - whispered Jack to Gibbs, he smiled.

\- I only did the first part; they have all the credit… And for the record, I am very proud of them - Gibbs whispered in response, both smiled.

The David-DiNozzo broke their family hug, then Tali kissed her father's cheek and launched herself into her mother's arms, hiding her head in her neck.

\- I love you, Ima - Tali whispered and then took a deep breath - mommy scent, my favorite.

Ziva laughed as her eyes filled with tears, Tony's eyes also filled with tears.

\- I love you too, Tali, and I will always come back - Ziva whispered in response, the little girl moved her head to look into her eyes.

\- I know, Ima, I know… Now, can we go to play, Jack? please?

\- Sure, would you rather stick with your crayons or are we going to see Ducky? - Tali's face lit up at the name of the former ME, her parents had told her that Ducky was an expert in storytelling.

\- Ducky! See Ducky, please!

\- Excellent, Come on princess Tali!

Tali said goodbye to Gibbs and her parents with a huge smile. The three watched them until the elevator doors closed. Ziva sighed, Tony squeezed Ziva's hand, and Gibbs smiled proudly. A few seconds passed, Gibbs went to his desk and took out two guns from the last drawer, then stood in front of his agents and gave them their official guns, each one received and accommodated.

\- Are you ready for an update? - Both agreed - We have a lot of work to do, I hope you have not forgotten how it is done, bosses. 


	3. Old routines and new routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old MCRT and the new MCRT work together to solve the case, while personal and romantic interests are present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, NCIS' characters are not my property, I only intended to have fun writing about them.
> 
> A/N: This One-shot is not edited and corrected by a Beta, so forgive me for my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Mi primer idioma es español, en caso que quieran saber (My first language is Spanish, in case you want to know).  
> A/N 2: First of all, thank you so much for every comment, bookmarks and kudos; you are the best. Second of all, I'm sorry for the delay in updating the fanfiction, but these last few days have been crazy because of Covid-19 ... I thought I would have more time because I no longer have face-to-face classes at the university due to quarantine, but then I started to worry about the health of my family and friends ...so I was uninspired for several days. I hope all of you and your families are safe and sound, and please stay home. Thanks for everything.

_Tali said goodbye to Gibbs and her parents with a huge smile. The three watched them until the elevator doors closed. Ziva sighed, Tony squeezed Ziva's hand, and Gibbs smiled proudly. A few seconds passed, Gibbs went to his desk and took out two guns from the last drawer, then stood in front of his agents and gave them their official guns, each one received and accommodated._

_\- Are you ready for an update? - Both agreed - We have a lot of work to do, I hope you have not forgotten how it is done, bosses._

  
They laughed softly.

  
\- Boss! Before we start, and I know we are behind on the case, I want to ask you an important question - Tony interrupted at the questioning eyes of Ziva and Gibbs.

\- Yes, DiNozzo?

Tony sighed, stood in front of Gibbs and looked him straight in the eye.

\- Boss, I know you are a father to Ziva and I'm glad that you are a grandfather to our daughter -. Ziva alternated the look between the two, while Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Tony who sighed - Leroy Jethro Gibbs, today I am here to ask for Ziva's hand in marriage.

Ziva sighed while tears filled her eyes and her heart exploded with excitement. Despite the reputation of a womanizer and fear of the commitment that Tony acquired in his thirties, Ziva from the beginning thought that they were armor to hide the true Anthony DiNozzo… over the years she affirmed that statement, as she began to meet the real Anthony DiNozzo. She met the unconditional man who cared that she was always happy, the man who had always had her back despite everything, the man who had tracked her three times around the world, the man with the kindest heart, the man who loves his daughter, the man who likes to be engaged and to be a daddy, the man who loves her above all else.

Gibbs could see the nerves and determination in the eyes of his best agent. The same man who had arrived hurt after his fiancée decided not to go ahead with the wedding, the same who had overcome the death of his partner, the same man who had fallen in love on an undercover assignment, the same who had lost the director under his protection, the same man who had traces his partner to the ends of the world, the same one who returned from Israel with a broken heart when Ziva decided not to accompany him, the same one who found out that he had a daughter of almost two years old when Ziva died, the same one who applied rules 3 and 8 tracking Ziva around the world until he found her and the same one who was now in front of him asking for his daughter's hand in marriage. What a cliffhanger!... Gibbs laughed and looked at Ziva, who had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, then he looked a nervous Tony in the eyes.

\- Well, DiNozzo, I must say that it doesn't surprise me and seeing how you make Ziver happy… - Gibbs extended his hand towards Tony, who extended his and they shook hands - Okay Tony, you have my blessing to marry my daughter - Gibbs reached out and hugged Tony -. You are a dead man the moment you make her unhappy, and I know she can defend herself, but I am a Marine, sniper, federal agent, father, and grandfather, DiNozzo - he whispered in Tony's ear as he swallowed hard.

\- Yes, I copy that, boss.

They broke the hug.

Gibbs couldn't get the smile off his face, and he couldn't remember when the last time this had happened to him.

Tony turned to look at Ziva with a big smile, walked over to her, kissed her forehead, took her hand, and knelt in front of her. Ziva looked him in the eye as he pulled a small red velvet box from his jacket and opened it.

\- Ziva, sweet cheeks, my crazy Israeli with impulsive issues - Ziva frowned with amusement and then shook her head -, my ninja, mother of our daughter and love of my life, will you marry me?

A tear escaped from Ziva's eyes, who nodded.

\- Yes, Tony, I will marry you!

Tony placed the ring on her left hand, he kissed her hand, stood up to hug her, and then kissed her full on the mouth with all the love in the world. Despite the years, this was the first time they had kissed at their workplace, at the place where they had met fourteen years ago. And they were already engaged and had formed a wonderful family.

They stopped kissing and hugged each other again. Ziva first looked at the ring that rested on her left hand because she had only looked at Tony's green eyes during the proposal. A ring with a large olive-green diamond and diamonds around it adorned her hand. Ziva kissed Tony on the lips and rested her forehead on his.

\- I love you, te amo, je t'aime, ti amo, ani ohevet otja - Tony smiled like an idiot.

\- I love you, my ninja.

They kissed briefly and turned to see Gibbs; he was smiling. Ziva approached Gibbs and hugged him, he pulled her into his arms and kissed his crown.

\- You deserve to be happy - he whispered in her ear -, congratulations, kid.

\- Thank you, thank you for everything.

Ziva's eyes filled with tears again as she kissed Gibbs' cheek and they both parted.

\- I'm so happy and so proud of you, I know you will be happy, and I cannot think of other people who deserve it more than you two. You have formed a beautiful family and I'm very honored to be part of it, besides - Gibbs pointed to his hair -, this combines with the title of grandfather.

The three laughed heartily.

Gibbs realized that he missed these moments of happiness, despite being immersed in a world of trouble and death, he missed Tony's ability to lighten the mood and Ziva's eloquence of finding an answer when all seems lost. Got damn! He missed his old team working in perfect sync. Although the arrival of the new members brought challenges, I would also miss them when they got to go. Well, they are more than his team, they are his children, the only ones he has left.

Tony took Ziva's hand and squeezed it in his.

\- Boss, I think we have a pending update.

\- Of course, we have a pending update, DiNozzo. We are a little behind, but this time it was worth it.

The three of them stood in front of the screen and through the control in Gibbs's hands the first image materialized. Gibbs slapped Tony on the head, he immediately turned to see him, his former boss was smiling and Ziva was laughing out loud.

\- But boss!

\- That was because you got my daughter pregnant, DiNozzo.

\- I understand boss - Tony turned to look at the screen - but if we give you a grandchild again, I will not accept a head slap because now we are already engaged, and soon we will be married.

Tony took his fiancée's hand in his and kissed her knuckles. Ziva frowned and bit her lower lip because despite having been together for a few months, they had not yet put the topic of a second baby on the table.

\- We'll cross that river when we reach it, Tony.

\- Bridge, Zi, is "We will cross that bridge when we reach it".

\- Will you never get bored of correcting me?

\- Never - he replied with a malicious smile.

\- Okay, bosses, the case.

\- Yes, the case ... you can start, boss.

\- Well, this morning three guards found a body in perfect condition in the port of Baltimore. The Baltimore Police, your old friends, Tony - Gibbs explained -,they arrived at the crime scene, secured it, and when they ran the prints they realized they had a Marine, then Baltimore P.D. called NCIS and they passed us the scene - Gibbs pressed the control and the Marine's file materialized on the screen -. I present to you, although you already know him, petty officer Matt Lewis, reported missing by his wife in 2009 at the age of 27. The petty officer had already completed two tours in Iraq and would go on a third tour, this time to Afghanistan in that same year, he was married and childless - Gibbs changed the image -. At the crime scene, a car was found with a briefcase inside, as you see it on the screen, but nothing indicates for now who, why or the weapon with which he was killed. At the crime scene Palmer could not determine the time of death because the body was very cold, according to him, they probably frozen him, but how you must remember that is only preliminary, we will have more information as he advances in the autopsy. Torres is alongside Kasie and the scene car in the evidence garage, now also accompanied by McGee and Bishop. That is what we have for now from this current scene - Gibbs passed control to Ziva -, future Mrs. David-DiNozzo, would you mind updating me on the petty officer's original case?

Ziva received control and laughed.

\- Of course, I will, and for the record, it will be future Mrs. DiNozzo. - Ziva said without giving much importance, while Tony's smile did not fit on his face.

\- Okay, future Mrs. DiNozzo, go ahead - said Gibbs.

\- Petty Officer Lewis went missing in 2009, his wife reported it. At that time, one of the options we considered was that he had left voluntarily because when interviewing his wife, she told us that they had serious problems in the marriage because they had been trying to have children for three years and they could not. However, we cover all bases …

\- How you taught us, boss. Rule number 8 "Never take anything for granted" - Tony interrupted, Ziva looked at him disapprovingly and Gibbs looked at him with a smile.

\- Can I continue? - Ziva asked without removing her disapproving gaze.

\- Yes, Zi - Tony replied swallowing hard since this was his second strike of the day.

\- ... and we also thought about the option that his disappearance was not voluntary, so we tried to keep track of the petty officer with his credit cards through receipts, but that was a dead street …

\- Dead-end, Zi, it's a dead-end - Ziva sighed heavily, ignoring Tony's correction, as Gibbs smiled again.

\- ... but that was a DEAD-END. That's how the legal time passed and then we left the case as unsolved. However, we continue to investigate - at this point, Gibbs alternated his eyes among his agents, Tony returned his gaze raising his eyebrows - in my office in the spare time we had, but we stopped the investigation in 2012 at the request of his wife because she did not want to be stuck in the past and needed to move on. There is a relevant fact in what we found in our investigation, the petty officer had some good friends within the naval, among which petty officer Gabriel Burrows stands out. The two were partners on the two tours to Iraq and were going to go together on their third tour, this time to Afghanistan. According to the rest of the comrades, Lewis and Burrows used to be good friends - Gibbs raised their eyebrows -, yes, Gibbs, they used to be good friends because a few weeks before the petty officer disappeared they saw them arguing at the base; the rumor was that Burrows was attracted to Lisa, the wife of Petty Officer Lewis. We asked Lisa and petty officer Burrows about this matter, Lisa didn't seem to be aware of that and Burrows said they had argued for money; with Tony, we concluded that at least one of them was lying.

\- Could you determine who lied?

\- Not with evidence, boss, but my instinct told me that Mrs. Lewis was not lying - Tony replied

\- My instincts told me the same thing, Gibbs… Maybe it's good that you interview Lisa too.

\- Maybe it's a good idea, Ziver, but that's up to you, not me, rule 38.

The three of them started laughing, as Ziva turned around and saw some people approaching the bullpen, which she immediately recognized.

\- Ziva David, the myth, the legend, it's a pleasure to see you again - Kasie exclaimed as she approached Ziva and gave her a hug, meanwhile Tony and Gibbs turned in the same direction as Ziva.

\- It's also a pleasure to see you again, Kasie - they both broke the hug and Tony approached them -. Kasie, this is Tony DiNozzo my boyfriend and father of our daughter - Anthony laughed and shook his head -. Tony, this is Kasie, the great forensic scientist of this team.

Kasie extended her hand and Tony extended his hand, they both shook hands.

\- It's a pleasure, Kasie, and I must thank you for all the help you gave to Ziva, that you gave to our family - Tony replied with a smile and they both left the handshake.

\- It's a pleasure, Tony, and you're welcome, the three of you being together and happy is enough for me.

When Tony and Kasie stopped introducing themselves, Gibbs spoke up.

\- Very well team, from now on Tony and Ziva are in charge of this investigation, Rule 38 - he explained to Nick and Kasie.

\- Does that mean I should report my updates to you? - Kasie asked, addressing Tony and Ziva.

\- That's right, Kasie… So, do you have any updates?

\- Not really. I must put the car and the briefcase through more exhaustive tests, but Jimmy found some receipts, from which despite having been frozen, I will be able to extract information from them.

Tony frowned as Ziva smiled.

\- So, you still don't have any results or updates, but you came up to say hi? - Kasie shrugged and Ziva laughed.

\- I couldn't help it… But I also want to meet your daughter, where is she? Nick and Ellie told me she is the sweetest girl in the universe.

Tony smiled with pride, like every time someone congratulated him on his little girl.

\- She is with Jack and Ducky for now - Ziva explained -, you can go meet her at any time ... And now team, we have a lot of work to do, we are going to start by dividing tasks - Ziva looked Tony in the eye, he understood what she wanted to say and nodded.

\- Boss, you are going to autopsy, I have a feeling the gremlin will call at any moment - Gibbs's cell phone rang and he smirked.

\- You still have good instincts, boss - Gibbs said and left the bullpen to go autopsy, Tony smiled with pride.

\- Probie - Nick giggled and Ellie nudged him in the ribs -, you will help Kasie with the technological evidence of this case, which you will find in the evidence garage - said Tony addressing McGee, who snorted and then smirked -. What's up, McGenius?

\- Nothing, Tony ... I'll say something I will regret in two hours, but I must admit that maybe I missed you a little.

Tony smiled as Kasie and McGee began to leave the bullpen.

\- Special Agent Torres, dear Special Agent Bishop, you and we are going to interview witnesses. With the question in mind, why should the four of us go to interview the witnesses? The answer is very simple. Ziva and I were investigating this case on our own after the legal period expired and we had to file it as unsolved, then we need fresh eyes and ears, got it?

Ellie and Nick nodded, as Tony walked over to Gibbs' desk and pulled out the car keys from the first drawer.

\- The boss is a creature of old habits - Tony explained to Nick, who was looking at him questioningly.

\- I know, I spent a few days at his house and from that moment I have no doubt.

They both laughed heartily.

\- Am I going to have to slap you two on the head for both of you to come to the elevator and we can get to work, gentlemen? Or should I remind you that I am a trained assassin?

Their smile faded at Ziva's serious voice. Tony gulped as Nick grabbed his gear and they both made their way to the elevator.

\- Sorry, my dear, we were talking about the boss - Tony said looking his fiancée in the eyes when the elevator started to descend, Ziva patted him gently on the cheek.

\- I know, but we have a lot of work to do my very Special Agent DiNozzo, plus Lisa deserves a fi ...

Ziva couldn't finish the sentence because a scream escaped from Ellie's mouth, who was pointing at the ring on Ziva's left hand. Nick immediately looked at what Ellie was pointing at and smiled because despite not knowing her a long time ago, that "kick-ass demon" known as Ziva David deserved to be happy.


	4. Shock, surprise and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings and concerns are part of the menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, NCIS' characters are not my property, I only intended to have fun writing about them.
> 
> A/N: This One-shot is not edited and corrected by a Beta, so forgive me for my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Mi primer idioma es español, en caso que quieran saber (My first language is Spanish, in case you want to know).
> 
> A/N 2: A/N: First of all, thank you so much for every review, favourite and author alert; you are the best. These days I have been inspired, but very busy ... having to be at home and under a new modality of classes is a challenge, however I am a lucky person, my family is healthy and most of us can stay at home. I hope all of you and your families are safe and sound, and please stay home. Thanks for everything.

_Ziva couldn't finish the sentence because a scream escaped from Ellie's mouth, who was pointing at the ring on Ziva's left hand. Nick immediately looked at what Ellie was pointing at and smiled because despite not knowing her a long time ago, that "kick-ass demon" known as Ziva David deserved to be happy._

\- Omg! Congratulations both of you, I can't be happier for you! - Ellie exclaimed as she launched to hug Tony and Ziva.

The three embraced for a moment, while Nick watched the scene with a certain hint of hope ... perhaps he too will be able to get married at some point.

Ziva looked at Torres and raised her eyebrows, he shook his head while smiling.

\- You are boring, Nicholas - Ziva pronounced while breaking the hug, Ellie and Tony were chatting animatedly.

\- I'm not boring, it's just… let's say hugs are not my thing and I already gave you one today.

\- Ok, I understand ... but I hope a hug from you at my wedding.

\- Okay, _boss_ , I will try hard and I will hug you at your wedding - Nick extended his hand towards Ziva, she also extended hers, and they both shook hands -. Congratulations, _kick-ass demon_ , you deserve to be happy.

Ziva smirked and moved closer to Nick.

\- You can be happy too, but you must tell her how you feel, you wuss.

He swallowed and the elevator sounded, they had reached the first floor. They got out of the elevator and started walking toward the parking lot.

Nick took Ellie by the arm as Tony and Ziva followed the path to find the car. The blond looking at him angrily.

\- Look, Ellie, I'm sorry ... I do not doubt that you can with that training, I will never doubt you, but ... I don't want all this to change who you are.

They were still looking into each other's eyes. Ellie sighed, she reached for Nick's hand and squeezed it gently.

\- It won't, I won't let that happen ... - Bishop released her partner's hand and they moved away from each other - and if it makes you feel better, just think I'm going to jog and that's it.

Nick laughed heartily, knowing that Ellie was a fixed-idea person.

\- Nicholas, do you have the key to the other car? - Ziva asked when they approached.

\- Yes, _boss,_ do you need the key? I thought we would go in one car.

\- That's right, I need one of my journals - Ziva explained.

\- Shall I accompany you? - Ellie asked.

\- Sure - Ziva turned to see Tony - we'll see you at Lisa's house.

Tony nodded and Ziva kissed him on the cheek, then turned and Nick handed her the keys.

\- Ellie, I hope you like adrenaline, you are about to live Fast and Furious.

Bishop frowned and Ziva shook her head. They had already reached the cars.

\- We will see you later, call if you need anything.

\- Yes, sweet cheeks, try to be happy in these minutes without me - Tony said with a sensual voice as they got into the respective vehicles.

Ziva took the pilot's place, put on her seat belt, and started the engine. Ellie took the passenger's seat, put her seatbelt on, and sighed.

\- Are you okay?

\- Yes, it's just that Nick has ... - Ellie grimaced - strong emotions about my new training.

\- I see ... Do you want to talk about it?

Eleanor shook her head and Ziva nodded. Five seconds passed and the blonde began to talk.

\- He believes it will change me as a person, but I am sure it will not, this is just an addition to who I am, something to add to my resume, something that will help me to be a more complete federal agent, it does not define me as a person

\- Mh-hm.

\- What happen? Why the "Mm-hm"? - Ziva shrugged and smiled.

\- Don't you see it?

\- See what?

\- Nicholas is scared, Ellie, that's all - the brunette explained. He is scared because the training of the same type that you are in, completely changed him and defined him as a person ... he is also scared that all this can hurt you physically and mentally. No one completes this type of training without leaving something of themselves in it, that is inherent.

Ellie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, Ziva chuckled and the silence was the protagonist for a few seconds.

\- Ziva?

\- Yes, Eleanor?

\- First, you don't Eleanor me, please, and second, have you talked to Odette?

\- Okay, Ellie. And yes, I have spoken with Odette, she told me that you are advancing in your training ... also she believes that the changes that I suggested fit perfectly for you.

Ellie's jaw dropped.

\- What?! Are you also "inside" my training with Odette? - Bishop asked with surprise in her voice, Ziva turned a few seconds to look her in the eyes.

\- Yes, Ellie - Ziva sighed and fixed her eyes on the road -. I was the person who told Odette that you had the potential for advanced training, that you deserved advanced training.

Ellie looked down as she still couldn't believe what she was hearing since despite not knowing each other for a long time, her predecessor had believed in her. Just by seeing Ziva David a few times, Ziva David, the myth, the legend, had believed in her.

\- You have great potential, Ellie, and I suggested that Odette be your trainer just because I couldn't be your trainer - the shocked blonde looked back at the brunette -, I would have loved to be your trainer, Eleanor Bishop. And that is why Nicholas does not have to worry, since I am in charge of adapting your workouts so that they do not remove parts of you, so that you remain the same Ellie Bishop, only with ninja skills.

Ellie answered with a big smile, Ziva answered her with another.

\- Thank you, _boss_ \- Ziva laughed.

\- You're welcome, _probie_ \- Bishop laughed this time.

\- Perhaps if you guys ever live in DC again, could you teach me some ninja moves?

\- Perhaps...

Ziva parked outside Gibbs' house and they both got out of the car.

\- That was not bad, Tony is a very exaggerated man.

\- He always has been and always will be, he would not be the Tony DiNozzo that we love and know if he behaved differently.

They both laughed, entered Gibbs's house, and made their way to the second bedroom. There were all the journals, Ziva's journals.

\- Well, we need all the journals I wrote in 2009, let's do it!

* * *

At the same time as their partners, Nick and Tony got into the other car, the senior agent in the pilot's seat.

\- Why did you say that about how your fiancée drives?

\- Because apparently, the love of my life learned to drive on her own, the first time I was in a car with her as a driver, I vomited - Tony explained as Nick laughed and they left the parking lot, the car that Ziva was driving had already left the navy yard.

\- And now that you have a daughter, has she improved her driving?

\- Yes, her driving skills have improved, she no longer dodges the other cars as if she were in Israel - Nick frowned - due to possible explosives - the senior agent explained -, and remains in the same lane, even more, I must say that she respects most traffic laws - they both laughed out loud. It's just that for her driving at less than 40 mph is a crime ... although I wish it were only 40 mph - whispered Tony, which sparked another laugh.

\- So I have to assume that when the three of you are in the car as a family, you drive, buddy.

\- That's right, buddy ... although Tali loves when Ziva drives, she is a speed junkie like her mother.

They both laughed again.

\- Do you think we stop by to buy coffee, so we give the girls time to get there?

\- Sure, you're driving and you know where to go, buddy.

Nick replied, then looked at the streets of DC out the window.

\- Are you worried about Ellie? - Tony asked and Nick sighed as he ran a hand through his hair - You don't need to be strong, you can talk to me, I've been there.

\- Seriously? - Tony looked at Nick briefly and nodded.

\- A few months before Ziva left NCIS, her father, who was Mossad's director, was killed in a cold-blooded attack on Director Vance's house, the same attack in which the director's wife was murdered - Tony sighed heavily as he continued to drive. Nick kept looking at him intrigued -. Despite the distant relationship with her father, she collapsed because she had lost the last person in her biological family, although she had no fatherly love for Eli, he was still her father… to make this story shorter, Ziva found out that the killer was Ilan Bodnar, the deputy director of Mossad, who considered himself to be a son of Eli David, and she began to pursue him to take revenge on him; I did not know exactly that Ziva was tracking Bodnar because she did not tell me and I thought that she would ask me for help, but I had a feeling what she was doing at the time. At that time, we had already progressed a lot in our _friendship_ and we began to see each other less outside the office, and as the days went by, she was further with me. At that moment I knew that she was chasing Bodnar, and at the same time I knew why she did not ask me for help, it turns out that she wanted to protect me, although she knew that I cared about her and you can imagine how Ziva is on her less friendly side - Tony chuckled and Nick smiled.

\- Yes, I could see some of that a few months ago.

\- So you know what I mean ... the point is that I know what it is to be worried about someone you care about and not be able to do much about it because, in front of you, you have an empowered and determined woman.

Nick nodded and looked at Tony.

\- I don't want her to change ... I don't know if you have done such training, but I do, and in each lesson you complete. you leave crumbs of yourself.

\- No, I have not done that type of training, only the academy and FLETC, but not the type that you speak. Although it's something I can see in my ninja's eyes, and it's one of the things we talked about in Israel, almost seven years ago - Tony parked outside a cafeteria and stopped the engine -. The point, Special Agent Torres, is that we all constantly change, I - he said pointing to himself - I am not the same as 20 years ago, or 10 years ago or even a few months ago; and I'm sure you are not the same either.

Nick grimaced.

\- That doesn't relax me, Senior field agent.

Tony took a deep breath and opened the car door.

\- So you have two options, stop over-thinking this or do something else about it ... I know this is not your case with Bishop, but I had to track down Ziva a few times to stop over-thinking and find answers...

Nick narrowed his eyes and got out of the car.

\- I think I will follow the second part of that advice.

They both sat at a table near the door and ordered two cappuccinos.

\- So ... How was the process of adapting to live the three together?

\- Well - Tony sighed - it was difficult, very difficult, there were tears, tantrums, long talks, sleep and toddler's regression in some aspects, and of course, more tears… but in every moment the love that we have between the 3 of us was always the protagonist, like the peculiar and particular family that we form with my crazy ninja - Nick frowned - What? Don't you think my family is peculiar?

\- Yes, man, of course, you are, but all families are peculiar because we are all different ... and both of you made an extraordinary mix, in general, I do not get along very well with children, even though I always need to protect them, even without knowing them, but your daughter, your daughter made me surrender at her feet just by looking at her bright eyes, and then that hug… - Tony raised his eyebrows and took another sip of his coffee.

\- I know, believe me I know ... You know, Ziva saved my life through Tali, that's why I could never hate her even on those nights when Tali's tantrums crying for her mother left me exhausted, I could never hate her ... maybe I was very angry a couple of times, but it didn't last long because then I looked at Tali and the anger was gone.

\- She is an extraordinary girl, but I must ask you something. Did you know that Ziva was alive? I mean, did you know before us that she was alive?

Tony took another sip of his coffee, raised his eyebrows, and chuckled. Nick was staring at him.

\- Yes, to be honest, I never believed in the death of Ziva, and even less when that news came from Mossad ... also, the go-bag had no smoke smell and from the moment Tali called me "abba" I knew that Ziva was alive .. .so I went back to "thinking like Ziva", and after leaving NCIS I started looking for her for the third time in my life, but now with our princess ... and I found her in Cairo, it was only 3 days, and there I decided that we would wait for Ziva in Paris, in her favorite city.

\- Wow… You are such a tough man, I mean how could you survive knowing that Ziva was out there fighting and maybe she wasn't coming back?

\- I trusted and I trust Ziva, we also reached a deal in which she had to communicate with me, every 3 months or every time something extremely important happened, but there could not be more than 3 months between the times we communicated ... it turned out well, and thanks to that I was able to survive and raise Tali.

Nick sighed regretfully and ran his hands over his face, although he found it curious that Tony's smile never left his face.

\- I feel like I'm being an interrogator right now, but…

\- Don't worry, I love to talk - Tony explained - if you had asked Ziva ten years ago, what is one of the things that Tony likes to do the most ?, aside from the obvious answer that is watching movies and date sexy women she would have told you "one of the things Tony likes to do the most is talk about himself", and just to be clear, I still love talking about myself, but when you have kids you're in the background… accordingly, It doesn't bother me at all, it's quite flattering, so shoot, Special Agent Torres.

Nick chuckled and shook his head.

\- Very well, Special Agent DiNozzo, now that you are already engaged, and the wedding is very soon - Nick stared at Tony while creating suspense by shutting up for a few seconds - do you want to have more children with Ziva?

Tony smiled and sighed loudly.

\- It is one of the things, which are not things, that I have wanted the most since the moment I discovered that Ziva didn't die. So, yes, I would love the idea ... although, to be honest, this is a topic that we have not discussed yet.

Nick nodded and countered seriously. Right now, he felt more like a gossip journalist than an investigator, but he couldn't help but quench his curiosity.

\- But you realize that the new baby will not be Tali, that is, the baby will allow you to live what you did not live with her, but he will not be Tali. That is clear to you, right?

Tony laughed, wiped a fake tear from his eye, and took another sip of his coffee, half caffeinated and half decaf, as usual. Nick was stumped for a few seconds, then joined the laugh.

\- Well, Nick Torres, first of all, I like your style.

\- I also like yours, buddy, I did not think that such a serious question would make you laugh out loud.

\- Neither did I - they both laughed again -... well, secondly, thanks for the question because nobody had dared to ask me such a direct question, well, maybe Gibbs and Ziva, but you know how my relationship with them is - Nick nodded -. And yes, Nick, I know that the new baby will not be Tali, nor will it be his "work" - Tony made the sign of quotation marks in the air with his fingers - make up for everything that I could not live with Tali, I am very clear - Nick nodded again and Tony sighed -. But I will not lie to you nor will I lie to myself, because I know that at some point when I am holding my newborn, it will be impossible not to think of Tali as such a small and fragile baby, and the fact that I could not be with her in those moments… In short, yes, I know that the baby will not be Tali, but I also know that those thoughts will be present in my mind; however, my plan is not to think about the past because there are painful memories, so I plan to think about the present and being happy with my family.

Nick nodded and took a sip of his coffee, put it down on the table and played with the spoon between his fingers.

Tony noted that the confession had made his new (and temporary) co-worker reflect. Although he didn't blame him for that, it had also made him reflect. The senior agent took another sip of his coffee again when he heard the sound of the doorbell, his brand-new fiancée and his dearest Ellie Bishop were making their triumphal entry.


	5. Happiness, nostalgia and tears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Tali's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, NCIS' characters are not my property, I only intended to have fun writing about them.
> 
> A/N: This One-shot is not edited and corrected by a Beta, so forgive me for my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Mi primer idioma es español, en caso que quieran saber (My first language is Spanish, in case you want to know).  
> A/N 2: First of all, thank you very much for your kudos, comments and bookmarks; You are the best. These days I had an inspirational attack, and I appreciate it. I hope everyone is safe in their homes, and please stay home. I also hope that this chapter has taken you out of this situation in which we are involved for a few minutes. Greetings. C.

Tali was still holding Jack's hand when they were inside the elevator.

\- I'm very excited! - exclaimed the little girl as she moved her hand and Jack's from front to back.

\- I can see that, Tali… - Jack bent down to her height and ran a lock of her hair behind her ear - So, are you okay with what just happened? About your parents going out to work and you being here with me? - she uttered in a sweet and condescending tone, Tali averted her gaze, squeezed Jack's hand and looked her in the eye.

\- I was sad because we weren't with Ima for a long time, but she and daddy told me they would come back, and I believe them - the little girl said with a shrug -. Do you know how I call my parents in my stories?

\- In your stories? - Tali nodded.

\- Yes, Jack, sometimes I cannot fall asleep with a single story, which is the one that ima or daddy tell me - the little girl explained -, then I begin to imagine one - Jack nodded and her heart filled with love for that little girl.

\- And how do you call your parents in your stories, Tali?

\- Well, ima is a super powerful princess, she is like Elsa from Frozen, have you ever seen Frozen, Jack? - she shook her head, Tali frowned and then gave her a charming smile - That's something we can fix because I'm a DiNozzo, would you like to watch the movie with me? It's my favorite.

Jack chuckled, stood up and they got out of the elevator.

\- I would love to.

\- Excellent! We just need popcorn. A DiNozzo-style movie day is incomplete without caramel popcorn.

\- A DiNozzo-style movie day? - Jack asked as she raised an eyebrow.

\- Yes, daddy and I love movies, ima likes many.

\- I see… Okay, Tali, this is Ducky's office, would you like to knock on the door?

Tali nodded enthusiastically, Jack released her hand and she knocked twice on the door. The former ME did not notice the presence of the little girl.

\- Dear Jack, it is a pleasure to see you, to what do I owe this wonderful visit?

\- Well, Ducky, someone was very excited to see you.

Ducky, with confusion on his face, looked down a few inches to meet a smiling girl with bright eyes and soft brown curls. He recognized her immediately, those eyes he had seen on Anthony and those curls belonged to Ziva. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he smiled intending to hold them back.

\- Little Talia, I would recognize you anywhere in the world, you are the image of your mother, but with the bright eyes of your father.

Tali giggled in response and lunged to hug the NCIS historian. Ducky hugged her and squeezed her gently. He reached down gently and placed a kiss on the top of her head, she kissed his cheek in response.

\- I love to see you again, Ducky! - exclaimed the girl, still hugging the former ME - Ima and daddy told me that I met you when I was little and that you tell wonderful stories - Tali replied with enthusiasm in her voice -. Why are you crying, Ducky? Are you sick? Because I cry when I'm sick or after falling off my bike, did you fall off your bike?

Ducky smiled, wiped the tears from his face, and put his hand on the little girl's cheek.

\- No, my dear Talia, these are tears of happiness because I'm happy to see you again. Sometimes grown-ups cry when we are happy - he explained as the girl squeezed him gently with her arms.

\- I know, Ducky. Ima explained that to me... she cried a lot of happy tears when she came home, daddy also cried a lot of happy tears.

\- Oh, little one, I'm pretty sure that's how it all happened.

Tali and Ducky undid their hug. Jack smiled beaming at the scene and wondered if Tony and Ziva ever lived in DC again, Tali would call Ducky "grand Ducky," just like Victoria Palmer.

\- So, Ducky, we are here to listen to your stories - Jack said as she sat down on the couch.

\- It will be my pleasure, but ... - he said as he sat down and Tali took her place between the two adults - Where are Ziva and Anthony?

\- In the field - Jack replied while Ducky frowned.

\- How is that even possible? They both left the badge several years ago and…

\- Rule 38 - Jack said cutting off the former medical examiner so that Tali didn't hear more information than necessary, and Ducky seemed to understand Jack's hint.

\- I see… So, we must start with a story before your parents arrive, since as I remember Anthony and Ziva are very efficient in their work. Any particular stories you want to hear, dear? - Tali nodded energetically while smiling.

\- First, I want to hear the story of "Beauty and the Beast". Then could you tell me a story when ima and daddy worked here with Gibbs, Uncle Tim, Aunt Abby, Uncle Jimmy and you? Please? - asked the little girl with a plea in her voice.

Tali's eyes were brighter. Ducky recognized that sparkle as the same sparkle Ziva had in her eyes when she was with Anthony. The current historian shook his head smiling, and at that moment he knew that Anthony had serious problems denying Tali something when she put that voice and that look in her eyes because he could never deny Ziva something when she looked at him that way. He would never deny Ziva anything when she looked at him like that.

\- Very well, dear audience, this time I will delight you with "Beauty and the Beast", a very special request from a very special girl.

Tali and Jack smiled. Jack settled herself better on the couch and Tali rested her head on the blonde. Ducky told the tale of "Beauty and the Beast" with his best British accent. Tali never stopped smiling and also screeched with excitement when the story warranted. Jack stroked the little girl's hair from time to time while paying attention to her friend.

After "Beauty and the Beast," it was time to tell a story about the old MCRT. Ducky related (with censorship in some parts, of course) the case of that Christmas of 2011 when the team, and especially Gibbs, helped bring a baby into the world. Tali was excited the entire time, and was surprised when Ducky said that Gibbs had received the baby; and her face did not change expression when she heard that later with the help of her parents and her uncle Tim, they had taken the Marine and her baby to a hospital. Jack listened carefully to the story because despite having spent some years at NCIS, she still did not know many stories from the team's past, nor from Gibbs' past; she was also pleasantly surprised when she heard that Leroy Jethro Gibbs had attended the delivery.

\- That was amazing! - Tali exclaimed.

\- Indeed it was, my dear.

\- I agree with you, Tali, that was incredible.

\- When you have a team where they trust each other, wonderful things happen, unexpectedly wonderful things.

Ducky said that by staring at Tali. She was living proof of those "unexpectedly wonderful" things. Sloane caught Ducky's gaze and smiled.

\- Maybe you could tell us more stories after a snack? - Jack asked the historian who nodded, then looked at Tali - Are you hungry? - Tali nodded and the forensic psychologist got up from the couch - Will you come with me or will you stay here?

\- Maybe we should stretch our joints a bit, little Tali, do you agree?

\- Only if I can drink hot chocolate with a touch of cinnamon! - Tali exclaimed, Jack smiled and Ducky smirked.

\- Of course, my dear, you're your mother's daughter. Ziva loves cinnamon, especially with hot chocolate.

The three of them had already stood up from the chair when they heard knocks on the door.

\- May I?

\- Of course, lady Talia.

Tali went to the door and opened it.

\- Uncle Tiiiiiiiiim! - The girl threw herself into the arms of McGee, he raised her a few inches from the ground, kissed her cheek and left her again on the floor.

\- Hello little one, do you miss me? - Tali nodded vigorously.

The little girl looked at the woman in the white laboratory apron who was next to her uncle, in front of Tali's eyes she had a kind smile. They entered the office.

\- What a pleasure to have you both in my office, Timothy and Kasie. On regular occasions, I would ask in which case you need advice, but I know very well that this time we have someone who stands out above the rest - Ducky explained while looking at Tali and Kasie, who kept looking at each other.

McGee was going to speak, but Jack waved at him, indicating that he shouldn't. Tali had moved a few steps closer to Kasie, who crouched down next to her.

\- I like your laboratory apron, although I like your smile more, is very cute.

\- Thank you very much, I love your hair - Tali giggled -. My name is Kasie, now I work with the team and I'm a forensic scientist - the little girl opened her eyes completely.

\- Like my aunt Abby? - Kasie nodded - That's amazing! - the little girl exclaimed as she raised her arms with enthusiasm - I am Tali DiNozzo, it is a pleasure to meet you, amazing Kasie - the girl replied after a few seconds while stretching her arms towards the scientist.

Kasie held the girl in her arms. At that moment, she felt that every effort invested to ensure a family life for that little girl had been worthwhile. Kasie held her a little more and released her. Tali had a classic DiNozzo grin adorning her face.

\- I really wanted to meet you, Tali DiNozzo. You are very similar to your mommy - Tali giggled in response.

\- My ima is the best - Tali sentenced - Kasie?

\- Yes, Tali?

\- Can I go to meet your lab? - Kasie got up and took a quick look at the faces of her coworkers.

\- Well ... I think we should ask your parents first, and if they say yes, I have no problem showing you my lab, okay? - Kasie extended her hand towards the little one, she took it and they shook hands.

\- 'kay.

\- Well, Ducky, Jack, little Tali, it was a pleasure to see you, but Kasie and I have to take a tour of the evidence garage, orders from _my boss_ \- McGee said as he went to the door -. See you later.

\- See you soon, uncle Tim,

\- See you soon, Timothy.

\- Yes, you are right McGee ... see you soon, it was nice meeting you Tali DiNozzo.

\- See you soon, Kasie.

Tim and Kasie left the office, closing the door behind them.

\- Well, where were we going? - Asked the former medical examiner.

\- Snack time!

\- Yes, that's right, snack time - Ducky replied.

The three of them left the building. Upon arriving at the place, Tali decided that she wanted a hot chocolate with cinnamon and a small blueberry muffin. Jack, for her part, ordered a coffee with a donut and Ducky a berry juice with a cinnamon roll.

They chatted cheerfully as they ate, though Tali led most of the conversation. They started talking about Frozen, then moved on to the history of the muffins, then returned to Frozen at Tali's insistence. The little girl was excited talking about Olaf when someone approached them.

\- Isn't she one of my favorite nieces? - Tali fell silent, turned and got up to throw herself into her uncle's arms.

\- Uncle Jimmy! - she exclaimed laughing.

\- I'm so glad to see you, are you having a good time with Jack and Dr. Mallard?

Tali nodded as her uncle put her down, then frowned and shook her head.

\- His name is not Dr. Mallard, Uncle Jimmy, his name is Ducky, that's what ima and daddy told me.

The adults smiled at the girl's explanation.

\- My name is Donald Mallard, dear Talia. But for my family and my dear friends, I am Ducky... Except for Dr. Palmer because he insists on calling me "Dr. Mallard".

\- Oh, I see… I'm sorry, uncle Jimmy.

Palmer bent down to the girl's level and placed a kiss on her head.

\- No problem, Tali, no problem ... Although I would love to be with you all afternoon, I have work to do, and your father is not very charming when I do not give him the answers he needs.

Tali smiled when Jimmy kissed her on the head, then he said goodbye to Ducky and Jack.

\- Tali, would you like to go to Ducky's office to put together a puzzle?

\- Yes, Jack, I would love to!

\- Very well my dears, let's go!

As soon as they got to the office, Tali settled on Ducky's desk. The doctor passed her an age-appropriate puzzle. The girl gave him a sticky kiss of thanks when she saw that her puzzle had the image of Elsa, Olaf, and Anna. Ducky still had a big smile when he sat next to Jack on the couch.

\- She is so cute and beautiful - said Jack while looking at Tali.

\- Indeed she is, an extraordinary mix between Anthony and Ziva, she is as chatty as her father and kind as her mother, I think I almost lost my voice telling her so many stories! - Jack chuckled.

\- Did you ever imagine that the two of them would make a family?

Ducky looked Jack in the eye and smiled wistfully.

\- From the moment Ziva arrived, the attraction they felt for each other was obvious - Jack nodded -. However, they did not dare to express in words what they felt until after the bomb here in the Navy Yard - Ducky laid his eyes on the little girl -. Although they were able to move forward in their relationship at that time, it stopped abruptly when Eli David was murdered - Ducky whispered this with regret in his voice and Jack nodded again -. But soulmates always find the way to meet again, my dear Jack, and at this point, we are all clear that Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David are soulmates.

Jack smiled and they fixed their eyes on Tali again.

\- Daddy always says that Ducky - added the girl as she continued to put together her puzzle, Ducky raised his eyebrows and Jack opened her eyes in surprise.

\- What does your father say, dear Talia?

\- He says that ima and he are soul mates, that they are stuck each other, and now the three of us are stuck each other because we are a family, we are the DiNozzo's.

The little girl explained with a giggle as she looked at Ducky and Jack. They smiled at her in response and Tali returned her gaze to the pieces.

\- Thank God she didn't listen to what I whispered! because I would have left Ziva and Anthony with big trouble.

The two laughed heartily when they heard another knock on the door. The MCRT leader came in with drinks and Chinese food, which he left on the coffee table in front of the couch.

\- Jethro, what a pleasant surprise.

\- Hello, you.

\- Hi, both of you - he said as he approached the little one, bent down at the height of the chair and handed her a large wrapped package.

\- Is it for me? - Tali asked in a surprised tone.

\- Aha, do you want to open it? - The girl nodded and unwrapped the package with her small hands, her face reflected surprise.

\- I cannot believe it! It's Olaf! He is my favorite, thanks a lot Gibbs! - The girl turned and hugged him tightly.

\- You're welcome, Tali, you're welcome... How about we have lunch first and then you play with Olaf? I promise he'll still be here by the time we finish the meal - Tali pulled away from Gibbs slightly and nodded.

\- Can Olaf sit with us? - Asked the girl as Gibbs helped her down from the chair.

\- Sure kiddo, Olaf can sit with us.

A smiling Tali took her fifty centimeters Olaf in her arms and seated him between her and Jack. The psychologist turned and looked at the new guest.

\- Before eating we must wash our hands, come on Tali, we will leave Olaf here taking care of our food.

\- 'kay.

After a few minutes, everyone was enjoying the food and the company.

This time it was Gibbs' turn to listen to all of Tali's stories about Frozen, and he smiled delightedly in response. Jack hadn't seen him like this since Phineas.

They were finishing the meal when they heard another knock on the door.

\- Come in! - Ducky exclaimed.

The door opened and a beaming Ziva was there.

\- Hi everyone, how's ima's girl?

\- Ima! - shrieked Tali as she threw herself into her mother's arms - you came back, ima.

\- Of course, I came back my little Tali - Ziva replied in her daughter's hair as she held her in her arms.

\- And daddy? - she asked as she looked towards the door.

\- Daddy will be here in a few minutes, he was driving the other car, and you know he doesn't drive very fast, he drives like an old lady - they giggled at the same time.

\- Hey! That offends! And you two are supposed to be the people who love me the most in the entire world.

\- Daddy! - shrieked Tali when she saw her father, Ziva released her daughter so that she hugged Tony.

\- How are you princess Tali?

\- I'm fine, daddy! It has all been a lot of fun.

\- Excellent, darling, I'm glad - Tony kissed his daughter's head and took her hand.

Meanwhile, Ziva approached her friend and stared at him. Ducky spread his arms out to her and they hugged.

\- It's good to see you, Ducky.

\- Indeed it is, my dear - They both parted and the historian stared at her - You look radiant, it's a joy to see you so happy, Ziva David - She chuckled.

\- And I'm happy, very happy, Ducky.

Ducky smiled, Ziva stepped aside and Tony extended his hand towards Ducky, he extended his and they shook hands. Tony moved a little closer to the former medical examiner and they gave each other a short hug. Tali was holding her mother's hand and Olaf under her left arm.

\- Nice to see you after such a long time, Anthony.

\- The same I say, Ducky, the same I say. Even though the autopsy gremlin gives me updates on you, I missed your accent and your stories, no one tells stories like you, Dr. Mallard.

Everyone smiled at this last statement. Tony reached for Tali's other hand, but the little girl didn't want to leave her new snowman.

\- And where did this Olaf come from, T?

\- Gibbs gave it to me, daddy, it's just the one I wanted! - the little girl said with her voice full of emotion.

Tony sighed and crouched down beside Tali, while Ziva laughed out loud.

\- This happens because you are not visionary, Tony - said the brunette between laughs.

\- Hahaha, very funny ... Tali, I have two news, the first is you will have two Olaf to play at home because I had one saved for you in Paris - the little girl opened her mouth forming an "o" and then screeched emotion -, and the second is that now you will go with ima to the playground outside the building, so that the two of you have fun, and this time I will not accompany you because daddy was silly enough to bet against mommy.

Tali giggled in response, while Gibbs shook his head and Ziva laughed amused.

\- So many years have passed and you still don't learn, DiNozzo.

\- Yeah, some things never change, boss.

\- Well, in that case, I will be in my office by the time you come back from playing, Tali. Would you like us to watch Frozen? I'll try to get caramel popcorn.

\- Yes! I would love to, Jack, thank you, you are the best - said the little one as she approached the blonde and hugged her, Jack bent down, took her a little in his arms and let her go.

\- Thanks, Jack, you're our hero today, I'm serious.

\- It's a pleasure, Ziva, we had a fun-filled day

\- Why don't we make a run to the elevator and I leave you and ima outside the building and you two have a good time?

Tali nodded and before Tony knew it she ran out of the office, her dad followed her a few seconds later.

\- Sometimes I wonder who is less than ten years old - Ziva pronounced while the others smiled -. I'll see you later - she went to the door, and before leaving she turned around -, are you coming with me? - Jack nodded.

\- Sure, future Mrs. DiNozzo - Gibbs replied, approaching his daughter.

This last statement left the office silent for a few seconds.

\- OMG! Congratulations! - Jack said as she approached Ziva and hugged her.

Ducky was still stunned. Ziva approached the old ME when she noticed that he was not moving, but a tear rolled down his cheek. Ziva wiped the tear from Ducky's face and held him tight in her arms. Tears welled up on the bride's face.

\- I wish you all the happiness in the world, my dear, you do know how to move an old man's heart - Ziva smiled and moved away a little to look Ducky in the eyes.

\- And you do know how to support someone, Ducky, I will never forget everything you did for me when I was rescued from the desert. You're one in a million, Dr. Mallard.

\- Ducky gave his friend a big smile as she returned to the door.

See you later, Ducky.

He nodded and Gibbs closed the door behind him.

The historian drank water and sat in his desk chair, quickly searched through the files on his computer, but without destroying Tali's puzzle. After a few minutes, he found what he was looking for. It was time to redo his will, now he had to include a couple of people, he had to include a couple of adults and four children.


	6. The prospect of happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness is not only the goal, it is also the way,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, NCIS' characters are not my property, I only intended to have fun writing about them.
> 
> A/N: This story is not edited and corrected by a Beta, so forgive me for my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Mi primer idioma es español, en caso que quieran saber (My first language is Spanish, in case you want to know).  
> A/N 2: First of all, thank you very much for each kudos, comment and bookmark; You are the best. These days I didn't have an inspiring attack or anything like that, but I didn't want to pressure myself to write. The result: a chapter with more than 5000 words.  
> I hope everyone is safe in their homes, and please stay home. I also hope that this chapter has brought you out of this situation in which we are involved for a few minutes. Greetings. C.

\- Am I the only one who is exhausted? - Nick asked stretching his arms over his head as they walked towards the cars.

\- Nope, you are not, I am burning out of energy - Ellie replied.

Tony and Ziva walked hand in hand a few meters behind them.

\- I can't believe we interviewed 15 people in 6 hours! - Nick replied leaning back in the car - I promise I won't complain about Gibbs again, those two are crazy about work - he said to Bishop in a whisper, she chuckled.

\- I cannot believe that you love to complain about it... - Ellie sighed - And they are only excited, Nick. For years they have not worked on a case together, years! ... Imagine that I am leaving, and we have not worked together for 7 years, you didn't work in an investigation 4 years ago, wouldn't you be excited?

Nick sighed, turned his head, and looked Ellie in the eye.

\- Of course, B...

\- Of course, he would be excited, Ellie, he is not a wuss - Ziva chuckled and Ellie frowned.

\- 'kay, we already made it clear that my beloved fiancé and I are excited to return to the field - Tony sentenced -. But we have more work to do before returning to the HQ, what are your first impressions?

Nick looked up, then looked Ziva in the eyes and replied:

\- Well, of all the people we interviewed today, and I must emphasize ALL because there were 15, there is one of the Marines who I did not believe anything he said ... I think his last name was Burrows, yes, Sergeant Burrows ... his tone of voice was insecure, moreover, I think he was scared.

Ziva and Tony nodded.

\- Bishop, something to say? - Tony asked.

\- Of course ... I also noticed that Sergeant Burrows was a little nervous, but it did not seem suspicious to me - Ellie sighed -... However, the widow's attitude seemed more suspicious ... she was not completely overwhelmed by the news, I mean, she was almost emotionless, and we had told her that her husband is dead.

Tony and Ziva nodded again.

\- This is why we need your perspective; at the time we do our own research we get very close to Lisa. Although, I also noticed that her non-reaction was "particular", I am not judging her because I think I know her a little more - Ziva said addressing Ellie and Nick -. And I must admit that I did not believe Sergeant Burrows either, his tone of voice was hesitant, and his eyes were lying ... We must investigate further, besides, at that time he was a close friend with Petty Officer Lewis.

\- Well, we must consider that almost always the wife is guilty - Tony and Ziva laughed out loud while Ellie shook her head – what? is that a lie?

\- No, Nicholas, it was just one of Tony's favorite lines when we used to work together... and yes, I think he was right 9 out of 10 times.

\- One of my favorite lines - Tony said with pride in his voice.

\- I think it is a prejudiced phrase, but the numbers don't lie - Ellie sentenced.

\- Well - Ziva said approaching Tony's face suggestively -, in our case, I would definitely be guilty, my love…

Tony swallowed loudly, Ziva kissed his cheek and then laughed.

\- Maybe we should continue discussing this in the office? Torres and I will go to buy something to eat, and then we will find you in the Navy yard; Tali must be wondering what time we will arrive.

Ziva chuckled and shook her head.

\- Tony, Tali must be having a wonderful day with Ducky and Jack, you know our daughter, she must be listening to stories and talking about Frozen, she probably already convinced Jack to see the movie with her - Tony sighed.

\- I know, Zi, but I'm worried - Ziva turned to look him in the eye and put a hand on his cheek.

\- I know, but she is wonderful, and she also adapts wonderfully, even better than us... Although maybe one of us should take her to play outside for a while.

\- Yes, you're right ... So how do we decide who plays with princess Tali outside? - Tony asked maliciously and Ziva raised her eyebrows.

\- You don't want to bet against me, DiNozzo. Not if you want to lose.

After a simple "rock, paper and scissors" suggested by Ellie, Ziva won. Tony muttered ruefully as he got into the car along with Nick.

Ziva's smile did not fit on her face.

\- Do you always win? - Ellie asked and Ziva nodded.

\- Since we met, I think I have won over 90% of our "bets"... Tony is somewhat predictable, despite the years we were separated, Anthony DiNozzo Jr. is an open book for me and I am a book open for him…Although it took me a few years to be an open book for him - Ziva sighed, pursed her lips, and looked at Ellie -. Every time I trusted a man before Tony, every time I gave a part of my heart to a man, they failed me and broke the trust... my father, Ari, Michael, Ray, even at some point Gibbs also failed me, but with him it's different, we forgive ourselves through acts and actions, we show ourselves that we love each other and I will always continue trusting him - a lump formed in Ziva's throat and she bit her lower lip, Ellie could see the pain in her predecessor's eyes and that broke her heart -... but Tony - Ziva smiled this time with tears in her eyes -, Tony is the only man in my life who has never betrayed my trust, he is the only one who has always had my back, the one who always supports me despite not understanding the whole movie because he trusts me, and fortunately he is the father of my daughter and the man I love the most. That is why I am an open book for Tony ... he has never betrayed me. He also has my heart, and always will.

Ellie couldn't help the tears in her eyes. On the one hand, she was happy that Tony and Ziva had their family together at last and were with the love of their life. But on the other hand, she wanted to have a love as unconditional as theirs.

Ziva started the car and drove. Tony and Nick's car had already left the parking lot.

\- I'm really glad that the three of you can finally be together as a family… When I met Tony, he looked so lost and I could never understand his reasons. Now I understand them, Tony was deeply and hopelessly in love with you, but you were thousands of miles away… And I must say that for a time he struggled to keep going, he tried to "ignore" his feelings for you, but he couldn't because you are his true love. You two make me think that true love still exists...

Ziva smiled at Bishop's confession.

Of course, Tony had tried to ignore and hide his feelings for her, she knew the whole story of Zoe. He had decided to confess his relationship with his former colleague when they spent their second night together in Cairo, the second night of three that they spent as a family before separating for three years. Ziva had heard the whole story nestled in Tony's chest, and at the end of it, she couldn't help but tears running down her face. The only thing she could ask Tony when she stopped sobbing was if he had ever loved Zoe. He told her that Zoe told him that she loved him, but he could never reciprocate because he had never stopped loving her.

After that confession by Tony, it was Ziva's turn. She told him that she never slept with Adam, she had used what Parsons said to protect him and stop hurting him with her words and actions. Tony was speechless for a few minutes, then he lifted her chin to look her in the eye and told her that the two of them had been hurt, but they had to start again, for the good of their relationship and their family. Ziva nodded, and then Tony had caught her mouth with his, in an innocent little kiss. They had made love that night after more than two years. That night they had sentenced and confirmed that they would love each other forever.

\- Did I say something I shouldn't have? - Ellie asked after long minutes in silence and Ziva shook her head.

\- No, Ellie, Tony told me that he had a serious relationship, I was remembering the moment he told me ...

\- So, you knew it since a few months ago, did he tell you when you returned to Paris? - Ziva shook her head again.

\- Tony found me in Cairo a few weeks after leaving NCIS with Tali, he tracked me down with our little girl, with our almost two-year-old baby… - Ellie's eyes widened with evident surprise, and before she could ask anything else Ziva kept talking - It was a short time, four days and three nights, but it was the first time that we could be as a family. The first night the three of us slept together, on the second night Tali did not resist sleeping alone and we talked a lot with Tony, among those things, he told me about his relationship. I will not say that his confession left me indifferent because it was not, but at that moment we decided that we should learn from the past and start again, for our good, for the good of our family. And we have been working on that because maintaining a relationship, and a functioning family are jobs that require great efforts from all the members.

Ellie and Ziva smiled, as her gaze continued on the route. The blonde noticed that they were already near the Navy yard.

\- Thanks, Ziva.

\- You're welcome - Ziva said as they entered the parking lot -, can I know why?

\- For trusting me. Before, I suspected that you did not easily trust people, and now that I know your reasons, I understand why ... So, thank you for trusting me, especially for trusting me without even knowing me. I know that at some point I got very close to your investigation, but you could not have trusted me, you could not have left that note in your office, you could have left me in the dark and perhaps we would not be here ... So, thanks for your trust, Ziva David.

Ziva had already parked the car when Ellie started talking and turned to look her in the eye. The brunette chuckled when the blonde finished speaking.

\- It is a pleasure to trust you, Eleanor Bishop, and thank you also for your trust, this is reciprocal.

They both smiled and got out of the car.

\- I'm going to see Tali, I miss her already. And with Tony, we promised to see her every time we return. Could you update the reports, please, Special Agent Bishop? - Ziva said as they entered the elevator - Ellie laughed.

\- Of course, I can. Go spend time with Tali, she must also miss you. I'll take care of it until Tony and Nick get here.

\- Thanks, Ellie.

* * *

Tony and Tali were already outside the building when Ziva caught up with them. Tali was on a swing laughing with excitement, and Tony was pushing her to go higher. Ziva sat down on a bench near them.

Ziva's cell phone rang, she opened her email and smiled.

\- Is everything okay, Zi? - Tony asked as he sat next to her with Olaf in his lap, Tali was playing on her own.

\- Yes, everything is fine ... You should go back to the office, I'll be there in a few more minutes.

\- I'll be there in two minutes. First, I would like us to tell Tali about our engagement, I want her to know that from us.

Ziva reached for his hand, squeezed it, and then kissed his lips briefly.

\- You're right ... any idea what we can tell her? - Tony shrugged his shoulders - Well, I think we could tell her that mom and dad will have a great family party to celebrate that they love each other and that she and all the people she has seen today will be there with us, celebrating that we love each other.

Tony smiled, put a lock of hair behind Ziva's ear, and kissed her sweetly.

\- You are our superhero - he walked away and returned with Tali; the little girl immediately snuggled into her mother's arms.

\- Did something happen?

\- Yes, princess, something very good happened, I know it will make you very happy - Tony smiled, took a hand from Tali and a hand from Ziva between his -. It happened that in some months we will have a BIIIIG - Tali opened her eyes with surprise - party to celebrate that ima and I love each other and…

\- Party?! - Tali asked with emotion and Ziva nodded - I love parties, ima!

\- I know, little one, and guess who will be at the big party? - Tali alternated her gaze between her parents.

\- Pop-pop?

\- That's right, princess, but not only Pop-pop will be there… - Tony said while pricking his daughter's nose - there will also be Gibbs, Uncle Tim with Aunt Dee and the twins, Aunt Abby, Uncle Jimmy with Aunt Bree and Victoria, Jack, Ducky, Ellie, and Nick, there will even be director Vance!

Tali put her hands on her face and squealed with excitement, then threw herself into her father's arms.

\- That will be so much fun, Daddy! I can't wait for the big party!

\- Neither do I, princess, neither do I ... - Tali sat down next to her mother again.

\- And do you know what will be the most fun at the party, Tali? - The little girl shook her head - That you and I will buy and wear beautiful dresses and you - Ziva pricked her little girl's nose -, you will look like a fairy tale princess.

Tali took a few seconds to process the new information, then squealed with delight and launched herself laughing into her mother's arms.

\- Can I dress like Anna or Elsa or Aurora? - Ziva nodded.

\- You can be who you want to be, my beautiful Tali.

Ziva kissed her daughter's cheek and Toy kissed her head.

\- Princess, now you will stay with mom, I must return to the office, I love you.

\- I love you, daddy.

They both watched as Tali took Olaf by the hand and went back to playing on her own. Tony sighed looking at Tali.

\- What happens? - Ziva asked and Tony sat next to her.

\- It is something that has been spinning in my mind ... - he sighed loudly - I think we could go back here, this time as a family - Tony said as he took his fiancée's hand and kissed her knuckles.

\- Are you serious? - Ziva asked with surprise on her face.

\- Yes. I would like Tali to grow up close to her cousins, Johnny, Morgan, and Victoria. Also, I would like to be close to the rest of our family, Zi, I think it would be great.

Ziva sighed, placed one hand on Tony's cheek, and stroked his hair slowly with the other. Tony broke the distance between them and kissed her tenderly.

\- I know that maybe I'm asking you a lot, but it's something I would like you to think about - Tony murmured against Ziva's lips, she kissed him again and stared at him.

\- You never ask me much, Tony, you only ask me what your heart says and for me, that will never be much - she kissed his lips briefly -. And in that case, I think we should take advantage of the fact that we are here and spend a little time looking for a house - Ziva murmured against his lips and kissed him again as Tony gently brought her closer to his body.

\- You really know how to make me happy - Tony said, then kissed Ziva's forehead and she giggled.

\- Just because you make ME happy ... - she kissed his cheek - Maybe you should go to the bullpen, I'll be there in 20 minutes, Tali will watch Frozen with Jack.

\- ´kay, I love you, babe.

\- Love you too.

Tony arrived at the bullpen, Bishop, Torres, and Gibbs were at their desks.

\- Good to see you, _boss_ \- Tony smirked - Everything okay there?

\- Yes, boss, everything is fine. Tali was delighted with the idea that we will have a great party and she will be able to dress like a princess ... I think from now on she will ask us every day "How many days are left until the party?", But leaving that aside, she is amazed... Well, team, campfire?

The four exchanged and discussed information about the interviews and the autopsy, respectively. Gibbs showed real interest when Nick told him of his suspicions about Sergeant Burrows, and when Ellie told him about the wife's no reaction. They were in the middle of the discussion when Ziva arrived.

\- Hi, and Tali? - Gibbs asked.

\- With Jack, in her office, they must be watching Frozen and eating caramel popcorn as we speak.

\- That kid is a DiNozzo in all her way - Gibbs pointed out as Ziva joined the campfire.

\- And I can't be prouder of her, boss.

\- Yeah, DiNozzo, for now… in a couple of years you will be prouder of her, I know that - Gibbs said as he alternated his gaze between Ziva and Ellie, both smiled in response.

\- Call the media! - Kasie exclaimed as she and McGee entered the bullpen - After a few hours fighting, I can say that we have won, dear comrades - Kasie said in a solemn voice.

McGee took over and the photo of an invoice materialized on the screen.

\- Remember the frozen receipts? - Everyone nodded - Well, I was able to retrieve information from both of them, the first one only had a date, February 15, 2009 - Tony and Ziva exchanged glances - and a partial logo, which is still analyzing my computer. The second is a Norfolk parking ticket, dated, February 15, 2009, at 9:17 p.m.

\- Besides - Tim added -, I had another battle on my side, and I found an email trace, in another personal account of the petty officer - McGee pressed the button and an email materialized on the screen -. In these emails he tells his friend, the then petty officer Burrows - Nick and Ziva exchanged glances -, that he will again propose to his wife, to show her that he loves her despite the difficult times they lived - McGee turned and looked to his colleagues. This email is dated February 12, 2009.

The team was still not processing the new information when Kasie's iPad rang.

\- More good news, I guess ... the logo belongs to "Brown Jewelry", maybe we can find an address.

\- No, they closed all their stores in 2010 - Tony sentenced interrupting Kasie -, on December 31, actually.

They all looked suspiciously at Tony, especially Ziva. He sighed and looked his fiancée in the eye.

\- There I bought your Magen David, the one I gave you on Christmas of that year ... The owner told me that all the stores were going to close on December 31st. After a few months, I found him in a cafe and he confirmed that they had all closed, that there was nothing left - Ziva and Tony kept staring at each other until he looked away.

\- So, it is likely that the petty officer died on the same date of his disappearance in 2009 - Ellie sentenced breaking the bubble.

Ziva told Kasie and McGee that they had done a good job, and they returned to the lab to continue working. She then asked Ellie and Nick to go through autopsies to verify if Bishop's suspicion was correct. Gibbs took his things muttering that he needed coffee and left. Tony was looking at the screen when they were alone.

\- Sorry, I never realized it was a gift from you, I thought ... Tony, could you look at me, please? - He stared at her, his eyes showed sadness - I thought it was a gift from Gibbs, it had no card and ... and I honestly did not believe that after all the damage I had done to you, you would make me such a special gift, a gift that is part of who I am and today belongs to our daughter. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

Ziva hugged him, Tony waited a few seconds and held her in his arms.

\- You had no way of knowing, Zi, maybe I should have said it before, but I'm glad I said it now - Tony murmured into her hair-. Sincerity was not our forte in those days, my ninja.

They both laughed softly, Ziva settled a little more on Tony's chest.

\- I think we should work.

\- Yes, we should work ... Do you think to investigate Burrows more?

\- Yes, let's get to work

The rest of the afternoon passed without a major jolt, except when Jimmy confirmed Petty Officer Lewis's cause of death: bleeding to death from three stab wounds to the heart. That made them think of a crime of passion or a reckoning. Kasie found no more clues in the briefcase or in the car, nor had McGee been more successful with the computer.

It was 8 p.m. when Gibbs told Tony and Ziva to go home because Jet lag was already showing on their faces.

\- You go, I'll go with Gibbs later. I was already alone with Tali for a while, I'll be there soon - Ziva said to Tony, he stroked her cheek and nodded.

\- I'll go find Tali.

\- Yeah, right.

Tony walked away from the desks, and when he was out of sight Gibbs spoke again:

\- Go with them, Ziver - she stared at him frowned - I think I can lead the investigation while you are not here - they smiled-. You have had a busy day, go and we will continue with this tomorrow, also Tali needs her mother for her good night story.

Ziva approached him and gave him a short hug.

\- Thanks for everything.

\- You're welcome, kid, you're welcome. The room with the small bed is Tail's, yours is in front - Ziva frowned at him -. I will sleep in the couch, Ziver, I have done that for a long time, and I will not accept any protest - she smiled in response.

\- Okay, I don't want to argue.

\- Giiiiiibbs! - Tali exclaimed throwing herself into the arms of the aforementioned, he gave her a short hug.

\- Hey, little one, was everything alright with Jack?

\- All very well, we watched Frozen.

\- I'm glad, kid, I'm glad.

Tony looked intrigued at Ziva when she approached with her things and his.

\- Okay, Tali, it's time to say goodbye, we should go to Gibbs' house.

The girl protested slightly, then spread kisses and hugs among the people in the bullpen, and the three of them headed for the elevator.

I- thought you would stay.

\- Yes, me too, but Gibbs said he would stay, plus I like to read a story to Tali before bed.

He nodded and kissed the head of his fiancée.

After an hour, Tali was already lying in bed, wearing her Olaf's favorite pajamas, next to Kelev and her new Olaf under her arms. Tony told her a story and Ziva told another, then they kissed their daughter before saying good night.

Then they went to their room and fell asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow.

Ziva woke up at her usual time, 5 in the morning. She tried to move, but Tony was hugging her from behind, one of his hands squeezing her right breast. She sighed and smiled. From the moment they both went back to sleep together, after an early morning filled with love and passion, Tony had woken up like this every day, hugging her from behind and with one hand squeezing one of her breasts. She moved in his arms, but he pulled her closer to his body.

\- Where are you going so early? although more importantly, why are you going without me? - Tony asked in a husky voice in her ear and bit her earlobe, Ziva giggled in response.

\- It's jet lag… plus I want to be out of bed before Tali, I don't want her to wake Gibbs up, he must have been late.

Tony nodded and started kissing his fiancée's neck.

\- She is still sleeping, Zi. Last night she was exhausted, and our daughter didn't get your genes from being an early bird, she got mine - he said between kisses.

Tony… - Ziva whispered as he nibbled on her neck.

\- Yes, my love?

\- This is not a good time, we are at Gibbs' house! and could you give me back my breast, please?

He decided to ignore her request and kept glued to her neck. Ziva moaned as Tony squeezed her nipple between his fingers, then turned and kissed him full on the mouth. His hands began to touch her body more boldly and he moved to stay on top of her. But Ziva stopped him when one of his hands intended to sneak under her pants.

\- Don't you really want to do it now? - Tony asked confused.

Ziva put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him softly on the mouth.

\- It's not that I don't want to, I love you ... it's just that I don't feel comfortable here.

Tony nodded, took Ziva's hand and kissed it. He settled one of his legs between Ziva's and rested half of his body on top of hers. Ziva stroked her hair and Tony's left hand returned to one of his favorite places, her right breast.

\- Will you never give me back my breast?

He shook his head as he tightened his grip a little more. Ziva sighed.

\- They are a masterpiece ... I love them, they fit my hand size and changed a little after the pregnancy, now they are softer and more sensitive. You are the sexiest woman in this world, Ziva David - she blushed and smiled-… Although I would like them to change in a few months - she frowned -, but I noticed your reaction in the office when I talked about a second baby in our family.

Tony stopped his caresses and settled to look into Ziva's eyes.

\- I…. Tony, I ...

Tears began to collect in her eyes, then she sobbed and hid her face in his neck. He stroked her hair and kissed her repeatedly until she calmed down.

\- I know, Zi, I know, I know I'm asking you a lot ... and if you don't want more children, I'm going to ... - Ziva raised her hand, put it on Tony's mouth, and shook her head.

\- I'm scared, Tony. I'm scared, but I know it's important to you. In the beginning, my idea of having another baby was to reward you for what I did not let you live with Tali - she sighed -, but then my therapist helped me find the real reason to have another child, and I found it… Yes, I want another baby, Tony, I want another baby because I love you, you are an excellent dad, Tali and I are very lucky to have you ... - Tony was smiling with his classic and radiant DiNozzo smile - but I am scared, there are still wounds that I could not close, and I don't want to use a baby as a band-aid.

Tony snuggled her into his arms and held her tight against his chest. The silence was the protagonist for long minutes.

\- I understand, babe ... As I said when you returned home, we will take care of healing our wounds and support us for life ...- Tony kissed her crown - I do not want to pressure you, my love, but let me know when you feel good. I love you.

Ziva nodded.

\- I will, Tony, I love you too ... although I already did a bit of work - Ziva sentenced as she bit her lower lip, then settled down to look into Tony's eyes -. On my last visit to the OB/GYN, I asked him if there were still probabilities of being able to get pregnant because I am no longer at the beginning of my thirties - Ziva explained - and he gave me some blood test orders. The results came by email when I was seeing Tali this afternoon… - Ziva approached and kissed Tony gently on the lips - The results say that I have no biological problems to get pregnant, we can still live another pregnancy.


	7. The show is about to begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconnecting, readjusting, reliving ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, NCIS' characters are not my property, I only intended to have fun writing about them.
> 
> A/N: This story is not edited and corrected by a Beta, so forgive me for my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Mi primer idioma es español, en caso que quieran saber (My first language is Spanish, in case you want to know).  
> A/N 2: First of all, thank you very much for each comment, kudos and bookmark; you are the best. These days I did not have an inspirational attack or anything like that, what's more, I had no desire to write, but I did not want to pressure myself ... I live in Chile, and things are getting worse here every day, especially in Santiago. I lived in Santiago for some years and I have many loved people there, and I am worried about them. In my city things are also accelerating ... so I'm also worried. Anyway ... I have also grown in this time of quarantine and social distance, I also started learning languages (I am perfecting my English and I started a new language), and I do lettering, I am hopelessly in love with lettering.
> 
> I hope everyone is safe in their homes, and please stay home. I also hope that this chapter has brought you out of this situation in which we are involved for a few minutes.
> 
> Greetings. C.

The day started calmly at Gibbs' house.

Ziva was the first to go down to the kitchen, already dressed in her work clothes, while Tony gave Tali a bath.

Her mind kept reviving the conversation from a few hours ago. It was not a secret that Tony wanted another child, he had not been explicit before, but Ziva knew it.

Ziva found out a few days after returning with them when she told him details of Tali's first months of life. In that instant, she saw his eyes brighter than ever, full of hope, full of dreams, full of love.

And she confirmed it a few weeks later. They were waiting for Tali on the outskirts of the dance academy. There were Mathilde's parents (Tali's best friend) and her 5-week-old baby. They saw her move between the blankets. Ziva only needed to peer into Tony's eyes to confirm it: Tony wanted another baby. And against all odds, she confirmed it too: she also wanted another child. But this time she would do things right, and that meant being 100 percent healthy. And that meant starting to talk to her therapist about it.

\- Are you looking for something, Ziver?

She gave him a gentle smile and closed the refrigerator.

\- Yes, but I already found everything I needed. Thanks for buying groceries, I know you're not the type to have a full fridge, and thanks for letting us stay here, and for including us in the case and...

Gibbs smirked when Ziva started chattering, he already knew in advance what she would say.

The image of Ziva breaking into his basement a few months ago materialized in his mind. At that moment he believed he was seeing a ghost. Also, at that time, he understood that life had given him a new opportunity to make amends. From then on he would follow his precious rule 3: "Never believe what you are told. Double-check."

He sighed and interrupted Ziva's thanks with a hug and a kiss on her crown.

\- You do whatever it takes for your family.

She smirked in response and started making the pancake mix.

\- Was there anything new? - Gibbs denied.

\- I hope Palmer confirms the time of death for us today. And based on the emails, we should put a little pressure on the sergeant - Ziva nodded as she beat up the mix and Gibbs started tidying up the table -. Where's Tali?

\- Tony is giving her a bath. She is ecstatic with her "giant Olaf", she even slept with him. When we were in the car she babbles on and on. She said Jack is as cute as Elsa, and Ducky could be Arendelle's best storyteller - Gibbs raised his eyebrows -. It is the kingdom of the movie Frozen, where Olaf appears ... how did you know about Olaf if you don't know anything about Frozen?

Gibbs smirked and started turning the pancakes in the pan.

\- And since when do you know about movies?

They laughed out loud.

\- Okay, good point, well played.

\- I wrote to Jack and she told me that Tali liked Frozen. First, she had to explain to me that it was a princess movie. Then I went to the toy store and the salesperson told me that the snowman always liked girls, and I bought the biggest one I found there. I had no intention of ruining DiNozzo's gift, but upon learning that I did, it was like stepping back in time, to the good old days.

They bellow as they continued to prepare breakfast. Gibbs turned over the last pancake when Tony and Tali arrived. The little girl hugged and kissed Gibbs on the cheek, then sat down to eat.

As they ate, Gibbs smiled wistfully. In Tali he could see Tony's way of eating, though neater, and Ziva's gentle eyes.

Now he understood why Tony had decided to stay in Paris. However, he had "decided" not to have a closer relationship with them, especially since seeing Tali was very painful. Seeing Tali remembered that Ziva was not living.

Although Ziva was alive, and she was leaving traces for him to find her, but he didn't look for her. He did not look for her because he did not want to verify that everything was real. Leroy Jethro Gibbs did not want to verify because he was unable to bury another daughter. And yes, on that occasion he had been selfish.

\- You okay, boss?

\- Yeah, DiNozzo, I was thinking, you should try it sometime.

Tali and Ziva guffawed, while Tony was "offended".

Tony cleaned up the breakfast table and then everyone got ready to go to the Naval yard.

Jack had offered to care for Tali in the morning, while Breena and Victoria would go in the afternoon.

Jimmy had told Tony and Ziva by phone, that his wife could take care of the two girls without a problem, and that she was very excited to do it. And since Ducky would not be in the office, he had offered it for the girls as an entertainment center.

After Jimmy assured Ziva for the umpteenth time that Breena did not postpone anything important, that she would not miss work and that she wanted to take care of the girls because she longed to meet Tali, she agreed to the proposal of her friends. However, she and Tony had decided to tell Tali the news in the morning.

Gibbs went in his truck to the Navy yard, while the small family was in the rental car.

\- Will I be with Jack all day, Ima?

Ziva turned to look at her daughter.

\- Only in the morning, little one ...then you will meet Breena and Victoria. And you will be able to play with her all afternoon in the Navy yard.

Tali squealed with excitement as she tried to dance with happiness in the child's lifter. The two little girls knew each other via Skype. They also had a game session supervised by their parents once every two weeks.

From the moment Tali found out that they were going to travel to DC, her first questions were: "Will I meet my cousins? will I be able to play with them?" And given her parents' positive response, the first question she asked every morning was: "How long before I meet my cousins?", even though the three of them had marked the date on the kitchen calendar.

Ziva smiled and Tony squeezed her hand, while his gaze was still on the road.

\- Are you excited, T?

\- Yes, daddy ! I'm so excited! I'm finally going to be able to hug Victoria!

\- Yes, sweetie, that's amazing!

Tali began babbling about how wonderful her day would be with her aunt Breena and her friend Victoria. After five minutes Ziva sighed and whispered to Tony:

\- Those are literally your genes talking, love - Tony chuckled.

\- Yes, and you love us because of that, Zi. It was a good idea to bring more coloring books and puzzles, besides your iPad, they will have a good afternoon. I like the idea that they finally meet in person, sweet cheeks.

Ziva smiled sadly and looked out the window. Tony's last sentence was like a blow to her heart, but she knew he would never harm her.

Maybe Tali and Victoria had already met in person if she had told Tony about her pregnancy, or maybe not yet because Tony had left everything in DC to go to be with them in Israel, or maybe...She shook her head and pulled out those thoughts because she could no longer change the past, she had to enjoy the present. And in the present, Tali and Victoria were finally going to meet in person. She would see Breena after so many years.

The path was short for the small family as Tali did not stop talking. She also asked her parents at what time she would see her friend, and Ziva assured her three times that they will arrive after lunch.

They entered the bullpen and it was empty, even Gibbs's desk was empty. Tony and Ziva knew that he couldn't start the day without his coffee, but Tali was unaware of it. The little girl took a quick look at the place and frowned.

\- And Gibbs?

\- I'm not good at guessing, princess, but Gibbs is a man of habit, so he must be buying his coffee to start the day - Tony replied.

He left his belongings on his temporary desk, next to Nick, while Ziva left hers on hers, next to Gibbs. Tali immediately sat down at Gibbs's desk, took out her croquette, some crayons, and started drawing.

Ziva took a file and started reading it.

Tony took a file but pretended to read it. His mind was busy reliving the conversation he had with Ziva a couple of hours ago, where after a slight seduction game, he told her that he wanted a baby. In his heart, he felt love, but above all, he felt pride. Tony DiNozzo was proud of his fiancée because she not only knew that he wanted another baby, she was also taking care of her, to be able to live her second pregnancy fully. Tony smiled wistfully behind the document, it will be the second pregnancy for Ziva, but the first pregnancy for him. And he was excited to live it but speeding up the process would only create anxiety for Ziva, and he wouldn't push her back on her treatment.

Within a few seconds a series of images materialized in his mind: Ziva pregnant with a beaming smile, Tali caressing her mother's belly, Ziva giving birth while breaking his fingers, and finally he is holding a newborn.

Tony was still daydreaming when Tali's voice brought him back to the real world.

\- Daddy?

\- Yes, little princess.

\- What is it to be a man of habits? - Ziva smirked at Tony, he left the file on the desk and looked at his daughter.

\- Well ... to be a man of habit is to be someone who has a routine and follows it. For example, we as a family go to eat ice cream every Wednesday afternoon, and we always go, right, honey? - Tali nodded - Then, we are a family that has ...

\- Habits! - Tali exclaimed while smiling.

\- That's right, princess, that's right.

Tony smiled proudly looking at Tali; then he looked at Ziva who was looking at him tenderly, he gave her a flying kiss, smiled. Ziva turned her gaze to the files and Tony began to read.

After a few minutes the elevator sounded, everyone looked to see who it was.

\- Giiiiiibbs ! - exclaimed the little girl as she ran to throw herself into the arms of one of her favorite people, he hugged her and kissed carefully not to burn her with his coffee, then took her hand as he walked towards the desk.

\- They are all late.

\- That's right, boss, I know you want to give them a little love when they arrive, some head slaps may work - said Tony with a big smile and Gibbs smirked.

\- Yeah, DiNozzo ... but those are only effective on you.

Ziva laughed teasingly and Tony's smile faded as he returned to the papers. Gibbs took a crayon and started coloring with Tali.

Tony smiled slightly, and remembered the last words they exchanged with Gibbs in his basement, "Take care of yourself and take care of your family, DiNozzo," "Copy that, boss." Tony continued to keep and honor his promise every day. They had been in Paris for a few weeks (post "reunion" with Ziva in Cairo), and Tony realized that he had created a barrier with Gibbs, and he had also created one with him. Tony was angry and confused because he had not gone to verify the death of Ziva, and Gibbs, for his part, could not remember Tali because it was too painful for him, she was the living memory that his daughter was not living.

Tali laughed out loud as she painted Gibbs' face with a crayon, and Gibbs painted her face back.

\- Do you also have artistic skills?

\- Yeah, Jack, but only with kids.

\- Jack! - Tali yelled.

The girl got down from the chair, Jack bent down and Tali hugged her, then kissed her cheek loudly.

\- Hello, little one, are you having a good day? - Tali nodded vigorously.

\- Yesterday I had a great time with you, thank you very much, Jack.

\- You're welcome, beautiful, you're welcome.

Jack got up and greeted Tony and Ziva, they were about to start a conversation when the three realized that Tali, with the backpack already on her shoulder, took Jack's hand. Everyone laughed at the girl's gesture. The little girl said goodbye with kisses, hugs and "I love you" for Gibbs and her parents.

\- I love her, she is my superhero - Ziva declared when Tali and Jack were no longer in the bullpen.

\- Yeah, mine too, Zi.

\- Did you guys catch up on the investigation yet?

\- Yes, Boss. Sergeant Burrows needs to be interrogated here at the Navy yard.

Gibbs nodded and the elevator sounded. Bishop, Torres, and McGee entered the bullpen.

\- Johnny and Morgan weren't very spirited today, so Delilah decided to work from home. It won't happen again, boss.

Gibbs smirked and looked Tim in the eye.

\- Of course, it will happen again, McGee, you have two young children.

\- It happens to us, and we only have one, McDaddy - Tony added and Tim smiled.

\- And you two?

\- There was a traffic accident near my gym, I was detained for 20 minutes - Nick explained as he dropped his backpack.

\- I fell asleep, I was exhausted.

Tony laughed and got up from his chair to speak.

\- Good morning, dear team or I should say _good afternoon_ \- Tim rolled his eyes and Ziva laughed -. The plan for today is to divide and conquer, Bishop and Torres bring Sergeant Burrows here, please - they sighed with regret and began to take their gear -. McGee, use your McGenius skills and keep looking for traces on that computer, please - he nodded and left the bullpen.

\- Gibbs, we need you to talk to Lisa, please - added Ziva.

\- Sure, Ziver.

The gray-haired man took the file, his gear, his keys, and left the bullpen.

\- Why is he kinder to you? - Ziva rolled her eyes.

\- Because you are known for teasing people, and because he loves me more than he loves you.

Tony laughed out loud and shook his head in amusement as he knew that was true

\- Well, in that case, we are the only ones here, love - Tony said with a seductive voice and Ziva laughed mockingly.

\- That - she got up from the chair - only leaves you here, I go to autopsies.

Tony's jaw dropped as Ziva emerged from the bullpen moving her hips provocatively. He bit his lower lip, ran up, and entered the elevator before the doors closed. Inside, Tony pressed the button and the elevator stopped abruptly. He turned and Ziva looked him from head to toe while smiling. He approached her, pinned her against the wall, and kissed her passionately.

Ziva moved her hands to Tony's neck, he moved his hands and squeezed her butt. Ziva moaned in response and bit Tony's lower lip.

Tony rested his forehead against Ziva's, both breathing hard.

\- You are amazing, my Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, I miss YOU - he chuckled.

\- And you are the most beautiful and sexiest woman ever, my one and only Special Agent David.

She smiled, kissed him, pressed the button and the elevator worked again. Tony pressed the button again, the elevator stopped, and he pinned his fiancée against the wall, she smirked.

\- We're not done, Special Agent David - he murmured against her lips before kissing her fiercely.

Ziva moaned when Tony's tongue met hers, and she felt her sanity slowly lose. She always lost her sanity when Tony's lips met hers, especially when his kisses had no hint of innocence. Tony gently bit her earlobe, and his heavy breathing sent a chill down her spine. Ziva gasped as Tony's lips began to kiss and suck at the pulse point on her neck. And at that moment, as Ziva dug her nails into Tony's back, she wondered why the hell they had wasted so much time. Tony kissed her lips again, and they giggled.

\- That was good, I've never kissed you like this in this elevator and I don't hesitate to do it again, sweet cheeks.

Tony pecked her lips and pressed the elevator button. Ziva smirked in response and in a couple of seconds the elevator rang.

They sneaked up on autopsies. There Jimmy was very concentrated looking at some papers. He did not notice the presence of his friends for a few minutes.

\- Are we interrupting? Ziva whispered close to Jimmy's ear.

He jumped, throwing the papers on the floor, and Tony laughed out loud.

\- It was a long time since I was a victim of your ninja mode, Ziva.

\- Yeah, Jimbo, it happens that Zi does not have a "ninja mode", Ziva IS a ninja.

Ziva finished collecting the papers and put them on the desk. Jimmy hugged her tight, then he hugged Tony.

I- know you are here for work, but Victoria, and Breena, of course, but especially Victoria, is very excited to meet their "cousin-friend" Tali - Jimmy sighed, Tony and Ziva smiled -. Even last night she needed two stories to sleep instead of one, and between stories, she said she would bring the princess costumes of Elsa and Anna to play to build a snowman.

\- Tali will be ecstatic - Ziva reported with a beaming smile-, but what amazes me is that she already calls her "cousin-friend". And I am also excited to meet her.

Tony put an arm around Palmer's shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

\- We have wonderful daughters and partners, don't you think, gremlin?

\- I couldn't agree more, I couldn't ... Going back to work, I must say you two have perfect timing because I determined the time of death.

\- Really? And I thought you were playing Sodoku with all those papers.

Jimmy and Tony laughed, while Ziva frowned. After calming down, Jimmy began to explain animatedly how he was able to determine the cause of death, but stopped abruptly after 30 seconds, when he noticed Tony "looking" at the X-rays and Ziva looking at him reproachfully.

\- ... and that is clear that you are not interested ... Well, Petty Officer Lewis died, although you are not interested in how I determined it, on February 15, 2009, between 8 at night and midnight.

Tony stared at Jimmy. Ziva widened her eyes, then narrowed them and shook her head. Tony turned, put his hands on her shoulders, and stared at her.

\- We were right, at that time, Zi, we were right…

\- I know, Tony, and now we have evidence ... Petty Officer Lewis was killed on February 15, between the hour he paid in the parking lot and midnight. We already have how he died and when he died.

\- Now we are ONLY missing where who and why... it's like a child's play!

The three of them laughed out loud. Tony and Ziva thanked Jimmy and went back to the elevator.

\- I can't believe that after so many years we can see that we're finally solving this, Tony. And it's not just for us, it's also for Lisa, for the Petty Offi ...

Ziva couldn't continue speaking because in a few seconds Tony had stopped the elevator and was kissing her tenderly and softly. She giggled when they finished kissing, then Tony cradled her on his chest and kissed her hair.

\- You're honoring what will be your name, love, you were starting to babble endlessly, as a whole DiNozzo.

She laughed into his chest and squeezed him a little more in her arms.

\- That's because I learned from you two, the most talkative in this universe!

Tony laughed in response and pressed the elevator button, not releasing Ziva at all.

They returned to the bullpen and it was still empty.

Tony and Ziva began brainstorming how to approach Sergeant Burrows' interrogation. Tony defended his idea of a smooth start and a strong change of tone to get the truth. On the other hand, Ziva believed that the idea of presenting the facts, and thus putting pressure on the sergeant by seeing his body language, was the best approach.

However, neither of them noticed that they had an audience.

\- This technique has always worked for me, Zi - he huffed in response.

\- I know, Tony. But Burrows will respond better to a woman. - Tony frowned at Ziva.

\- And you know that because ...?

\- I noticed how he was looking at us, and I also noticed his body language - Ziva replied with evident exasperation in her voice -. When you or Nicholas approached him, he would respond uncomfortably and then relax looking at Ellie or me - Tony raised his eyebrows -. I have body language training, DiNozzo.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, fire building in their eyes, until Nick broke the awkward silence.

\- Ziva is right, he will respond better to some of them in an interrogation, at least in the first one - they both looked at Nick, Ziva winked at him and Tony shook his head -. Sorry, dude, I was also trained in body language.

Tony snorted and muttered in Ziva's direction:

\- He was trained in body language and can't see that Ellie has feelings for him, too. You guys are more alike than you think, my ninja.

Ziva laughed sarcastically in response, as Nick blushed and Bishop looked away.

\- Is the sergeant already in the interrogation room?

\- Yes - Ellie replied.

The brunette picked up a file folder and got up from her desk.

\- Do we question and you observe? - Ziva asked in the direction of Tony, who nodded in response.

Nick and Tony were already inside the observation room when Ellie stopped Ziva by the arm.

\- Anything to say before we start? - Ziva laughed softly and the blonde released her arm - Sorry.

\- No problem, Ellie. We must be charming, empathetic and talk about the facts and evidence casually, mixed with our theory. Then, when her body reveals that he is nervous, it is necessary to attack with the heavy cavalry - the blonde nodded in response and Ziva handed her a folder.

\- I will be delighted to display and use the heavy cavalry - Ellie said with a mischievous smile, and Ziva gave her the same smile in response.

\- It's showtime, dear Eleanor.

They both smiled and entered the interrogation room. The show was about to begin.


	8. Of feelings, reunions and new plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tears, hugs and screams of joy, but above all, lots of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, NCIS' characters are not my property, I only intended to have fun writing about them.
> 
> A/N: This story is not edited and corrected by a Beta, so forgive me for my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Mi primer idioma es español, en caso que quieran saber (My first language is Spanish, in case you want to know).
> 
> A/N: First of all, thank you very much for every comment, bookmarks and kudos; You are the best. It's been a while ... Things improve in my country (in relation to the virus), but in my city we are in confinement (and we will continue in confinement for a couple of weeks). I was busy finishing the semester at university, and I have been "on vacation" for a short time. I'm going to update as soon as I can. You are amazing.
> 
> I hope everyone is safe. I also hope that this chapter has brought you out of this situation in which we are involved for a few minutes.
> 
> Greetings. C.

As Nick and Ziva said, the sergeant _answered_ the interrogation. Although it had not been as easy as they had anticipated.

Ellie and Ziva began in a soft, condescending tone, _flirting_ with him.

Tony and Nick knew it was part of the job.

Tony smiled proudly and bit his lower lip from time to time. Seeing and hearing Ziva like that had him daydreaming. In particular, he dreamed of having a makeout session in the interrogation room. Ziva could cut the camera cables with her knife, and then he could fulfill his fantasies. Actually, they could both fulfill their fantasies…

However, Nick was not comfortable witnessing that. He knew he wasn't being professional, but he couldn't help it. Every time Ellie flirted with the Marine an internal fire burned him. And at this point, he was already boiling.

Everything got complicated for Nick in the middle of the interrogation when Ellie giggled. His jaw and fists clenched.

Tony smiled and shook his head.

\- I know you know, but it is my duty as your boss, and as your new friend, to remind you that _she is working_ , none of this is real, and if it bothers you so much, I already told you yesterday, do something about it! - Tony sighed, Nick's gaze was still on the wall and his body was tense-. Maybe you could take advantage that you have new bosses right now, and these new bosses have no rules like the infamous Rule 12 of the immortal Leroy Jethro Gibbs- Tony spoke in a husky voice, trying to imitate Gibbs - Never date a coworker.

The tension was no longer evident in Nick's body, and he looked at Tony as he frowned. Then he fixed his gaze on Ellie's blonde hair. The ghost of uncertainty came over him again, and Nick knew that Tony could understand him. He summoned up his courage and sighed heavily.

\- I do not want to lose her.

Of course, he did not want to lose her. From the moment their gazes collided, he knew he would never want to lose her. And as the years passed, he couldn't conceive his life without Ellie.

\- You won't. Don't waste time, Nick, because the seconds that pass are never returned. I speak from my own experience - Tony sighed heavily -. Do you think I never imagined how my life would be like if someone had spoken before? Because I did, especially when Ziva left NCIS, and on those "lonely" nights in Paris after a tiring day with Tali. Yes, we are fine now, but we waited too long, and we lost 5 years of living the three of us together as a family. Anyway, that's my advice.

Nick thought about Tony's proposition without paying attention to the interrogation itself, as he only looked at Ellie's hair.

After a few minutes he had already decided: he would stop being a wuss and he would talk to Ellie, and he would do it today. He would no longer waste another day in his life.

A shrill thud made them focus on the interrogation. The sergeant had hit the table in the space between the women.

In the same second, Nick and Tony ran out of the observation room and stormed into the interrogation room. A microsecond of initial shock passed, and the two laughed out loud.

Ellie and Ziva had acted in a hurry. When the guys entered the room, the sergeant was handcuffed to the chair, courtesy of Ziva, while Ellie pressed his face against the table. You could read the confusion on the sergeant's face because he didn't understand how these two beautiful women, who had been flirting with him were so badass.

The sergeant had remained in custody for assaulting two federal agents. However, and despite the incident, the interrogation had been successful.

Burrows had acknowledged that he was in love with Lisa (Petty Officer Lewis's wife) at that time, but had never confessed it to his friend. Besides, he told them that he lied in 2009 when they had asked him about the last time he saw his friend because he had seen Lewis on February 15, in fact, he had accompanied him to the jewelry store.

They left the sergeant under surveillance, and the four went to the bullpen.

\- That was so good, you were right Ziva! - she smiled in response -. Now we should get a warrant to search through Burrows stuff. Maybe we should go together, we have made a hell of a team!

Ellie and Ziva's big smiles barely fit on their faces. Tony nodded as Nick sat bolt upright in his chair.

\- Well, beautiful ladies, I will ask for that warrant. Why don't you two have a coffee to enjoy your triumph? - both frowned in response and looked at him with challenge - Okay, okay! I know this is no a triumph, and I know you don't need a break after an interrogation because you two are VERY capable agents, but Nick and I will get this under control, and McGee and Kasie are now digging deeper into Burrows' virtual life. So go for a coffee, if that's what you want. At least I know that Bishop needs a coffee refill at noon - Tony said and winked.

Ellie smiled and immediately took her coat.

\- Are you coming?

\- I want to go see Tali first, if you want I can reach you downstairs in a couple of minutes - the blonde's eyes widened and she shook her head.

\- Of course not, I also want to see Tali, I already miss her hugs.

Ziva kissed Tony's cheek and went with Ellie to Jack's office.

\- Definitely not your best time, buddy.

Nick snorted in response and dropped his head on the desk with a thud. Tony laughed, walked over to Nick, clapped him on the back, and sat down to work.

* * *

Tali couldn't believe her good luck when her mother and Ellie arrived at Jack's office. She put down her crayons, and with a big smile on her face gave Ellie a tight hug, then gladly took her mother's hand.

Jack intended to stay working in her office, but she couldn't resist Tali's pleading eyes. So the four of them went down for a coffee.

The little girl ate her snack, while she kept talking about how exciting it would be to hug Victoria Palmer.

Bishop smiled between each sip of coffee because at that moment she _saw_ that Tali is a complete DiNozzo. She did not stop talking for any second, nor did she let anyone speak.

\- Ima?

\- Yes, Tali?

\- Can I go to the playground? - asked the girl quickly waving her eyelashes, Ziva smiled.

\- Sure, be careful and have fun.

The little girl ran off towards the swings and began to play on her own.

Ziva sighed loudly as she held the coffee mug in her hands.

\- She is a complete DiNozzo, she doesn't stop talking! - they laughed - But unlike Tony, who is sometimes exhausting, she is adorable.

Ziva nodded in response and stared at Tali. The conversation she had this morning with Tony was still spinning in her head. Of course, she wanted to have another baby, but this time she did not want a pregnancy full of fear and uncertainty, she did not want to be depressed or full of internal doubts. This time she wanted a happy pregnancy, full and surrounded by love. But for that, she has to be healthy, and she hasn't stopped working on it since she reunited with her family in December. She sighed heavily and took a sip of coffee.

\- You 'kay? - Ziva stared at Ellie and nodded

\- Are you sure?

Jack asked. Ziva cracked a smile and shook her head.

\- Do you want to talk about it?

The smile and loving tone in Jack's voice took her by surprise. Her eyes watered.

Ziva turned her gaze to Tali and remain in silence for a few seconds.

Ellie shifted a little anxious in her chair, still looking at the brunette. She admired Ziva, and now she liked her very much, but she wasn't sure if she could keep another secret. Eleanor Bishop was no longer a fan of secrets.

Jack gently squeezed her arm in support.

Ziva took a sip of coffee.

\- Tony wants another child.

Bishop's eyes widened in surprise and she spat out some coffee. Ziva and Jack moved back in reflex and the three of them laughed, as Ellie cleared the table and herself.

\- So?...

Jack shot Bishop a warning look, and she couldn't finish her question. The psychologist knew that Ziva didn't need any more external pressure.

Ziva bit her lower lip and took another sip of coffee.

\- I also want another child.

A big smile formed on Ellie's face, and Jack frowned as Ziva kept staring at her coffee.

But Ellie's smile faded the moment she saw tears contained in the brunette's eyes, and she froze.

Jack felt her heart tighten when she saw her like that. She sighed, and following her mother's instinct she hugged her.

Ziva let the tears fall down her face as she clung to Jack and hid in her neck. There she recalled one of her first sessions with her therapist: "Live your emotions, Ziva, but don't let them rule you". And that's what she was constantly working on. She was working on it now while crying in Jack's arms. She was experiencing the sadness because she did not let Tony live their daughter's pregnancy, the anguish of not knowing if she could be a good mother, the excitement of the wedding, and the happiness of being able to expand her family.

Bishop thawed when she heard Tali's laughter. Just then, Ziva broke away from Jack's embrace, and Bishop offered her a tissue.

Ziva alternated her gaze between the two women. She heard Tali's laughter in the background and took a deep breath.

\- I ... I am sad, excited, happy, and anguished. All in all, I'm a little overwhelmed.

Jack smiled at her in support.

\- And yes, Ellie, I also want another child - the blonde smiled in response -. I just want to make sure I am okay first.

Ziva swallowed hard and sighed. Ellie opened her mouth intending to say something, but Jack shook her head. There the agent understood, it was time to listen to Ziva.

\- I haven't had panic attacks in a few months, and my anxiety has subsided, but there are still things I should and want to keep working on. My family deserves the best version of me, my friends deserve the best version of me, but above all, I deserve the best version of me.

The brunette sighed again and took another sip of coffee.

Ellie chuckled, then started to laugh out loud at the watchful eye of Jack and Ziva. The brunette _caught_ Ellie's laugh, and in a few seconds, the three of them were laughing out loud.

\- Okay, for the record, and according to me, today you are a better version of yourself - Ellie sentenced while wiping tears from her eyes and Ziva smiled in response.

\- Thanks, Ellie, that means a lot to me.

Bishop winked.

\- You have progressed a lot in a very short time. I'm your fan. You are a goddess, Ziva David.

The brunette grinned in response.

\- And you, Jack Sloane, you are a queen.

A few minutes passed and they decided to go back to work.

Ziva felt peace and quiet. She had never been the type of person to open up to others. From a young age, she learned to build walls, and they became taller and more armored after the death of her sister. However, Ziva learned that she must tear down those walls. Those walls wouldn't let her love and be loved, so thanks to her family and with the help of her therapist, she was learning to let people in. And yes, maybe she didn't have a friendship for years with either of them, but they had both helped her, and Ellie had blindly trusted her. Eleanor Bishop is one of the reasons that she is with her family, and they are the most valuable thing in her life.

\- Ziva - pronounced Jack.

\- Yes?

\- We are here for you, for whatever you need.

Ziva smiled softly in response.

\- I know, thanks. You two are wonderful - Ellie snorted loudly -. I would like to be here with you forever, but we should go back. My fiancé is a very capable agent, but paperwork and technology are not his strengths.

Ellie laughed out loud as she recalled some of the cases she solved with Tony. She missed him, but now he is happy, and that is enough for her. Also, if Tali hadn't come into Tony's life, Nick wouldn't be on the team. What's more, they may never have met.

Ziva called Tali, and the four of them started walking towards the building.

Ellie's mind kept wandering in an alternate universe where she'd never met Nick. And as she got into the elevator, she felt nauseous as she remembered Nick lying in that hospital bed, cased and unconscious. She couldn't lose him. Ellie could no longer conceive her life without Nick.

The girls reached the bullpen, and Bishop was relieved when she saw Nick sitting at her desk. Yes, on her desk. Nick never used his own desk, and Ellie liked having him nearby. A smile formed on her face.

Tali ran into his father's arms, sat on his lap, and filled his face with kisses as he tickled her.

\- Take her to my office whenever you want, I'll be there - Jack said to Ziva.

The brunette nodded in response, and Jack went to her office.

Ziva smirked when she saw Nick at Ellie's desk, now he was leaning behind the desk, while she was in her chair.

\- And Tim?

\- Still digging into the Petty Officer's technological life - replied Tony, while Tali was still on his lap.

Ziva nodded and grinned as she saw her two favorite people in front of her. It was time to make an important call, but first, she had work to do. She began to review the video of the sergeant's interrogation. Ten minutes passed and Tony interrupted her.

\- Yes, Tony?

\- I have a surprise for my princess and my queen.

Ziva narrowed her eyes and smiled as Tali jumped next to her father.

Tony offered a hand to Ziva, and another to Tali. The small family walked to the elevator under the watchful eye of Nick and Ellie. Within seconds, the elevator dinged.

Tali froze for an instant, and then she screamed with excitement.

Victoria Palmer recognized her friend and stepped out of the elevator while screaming with excitement in response.

The two girls hugged each other tightly.

A big smile formed on Tony's face when he saw the reunion of the little ones. He looked at Jimmy, who was also smiling.

An even bigger smile formed on Ziva's face when Breena stepped out of the elevator. The blonde opened her arms and the two hugged each other.

Jimmy, Tony, Nick, and Ellie watched the scene with emotion, it was like looking at a mirror.

Jimmy and Tony seemed delighted as they witnessed the first meeting of their little ones and the reunion of their lovers.

Tali and Victoria immediately started talking about Frozen. In a few seconds they had reached an agreement, Tali would dress up like Elsa, and Victoria would dress up like Anna, then they would watch the movies with some snacks.

Breena and Ziva separated. The blonde's gaze went immediately to Tali, while the brunette's went to Victoria.

\- She is beautiful, like you.

They looked at each other again and guffawed.

\- Hi, Breena - Tony approached her and hugged her.

\- Hi Tony, it's good to see you again in person.

\- Yeah, it's good to see you too.

As they greeted each other, Jimmy hugged Ziva shortly.

\- Victoria, baby, can you come, please? I want you to meet someone important to me - Jimmy said.

The little girl stopped talking to her friend and looked at her father. The girls came closer, and Ziva and Jimmy crouched at their height.

The medical examiner opened his mouth to speak, but Tali was faster:

\- Victoria, she is my Ima, her name is Ziva. Ima, she is my friend Victoria.

Ziva and Victoria kept staring at each other as Tali introduced them. The brunette smiled softly, and the girl grinned in response.

\- Hello Victoria, I am very pleased to meet you.

\- Hello, I am also pleased to meet you.

The little girl turned her gaze to the floor. This gesture did not go unnoticed by Ziva.

\- What happens, dear?

Victoria looked into her eyes and gave her a shy smile.

\- Can I call you Aunt Ziva?

The brunette grinned, she was ecstatic. Her heart clenched with excitement and tears welled up in her eyes. It was the first time anyone had called her "aunt" in person. Ziva never believed that she could live or be loved enough to deserve that title, less if it came from a little human unrelated by blood. She and Victoria were related by something more important than blood, they were related by love. She was so wrong, and she couldn't be more grateful for that.

Ziva took Victoria's hand in hers and nodded.

\- Sure, Victoria, that would make me very happy.

The little girl nodded and hugged her aunt.

Adults were astonished at the scene.

A big smile formed on Jimmy's face. He was happy because he was witnessing something he never thought he would see. His daughter was hugging one of his great friends, whom he thought he would never see again. Also, she had given her the title of aunt.

Tony was mesmerized by what he saw. Ziva hugging Victoria, and Tali looking at them with emotion on her face.

Breena was proud of her daughter. Victoria asked in the car if she could call Tali's mom an aunt. She told her that Ziva would be delighted with that title. But Breena knew that she would first ask Ziva if she could call her aunt. Victoria had inherited these characteristics from her father: kindness and consideration for others.

\- I can't believe they all already have children. They look so happy - Nick murmured to Ellie in her ear.

They were both still watching the scene from the blonde's desk.

A chill ran down Ellie's spine as she felt Nick's breath close to her skin.

Nick for his part imagined him in that situation, and that made him smile. And that also blushed him because he imagined a little brunette like him with the eyes of his partner.

He didn't know it, but Ellie imagined the same thing. She wanted to be a mom, and from the moment they both cared for Cody two Christmases ago, she knew he would be a good father. Ellie knew that Nick would be a good father to their children.

Outside the elevator, Tali had already recognized Breena and told her about the plane ride to get to DC. After two minutes Tali stopped talking to Breena and started talking animatedly to Victoria.

\- Tali is beautiful like her mother, there is no doubt about that - Breena said, and Ziva replied with a gentle smile -. And she is as talkative as her father, there is no doubt about that either.

Jimmy and Ziva immediately laughed out loud. Tony looked at Breena with the face of a few friends, and then they both joined in the laughter.

\- I must say that I appreciate from the bottom of my heart that the girls have inherited the beauty of their mothers - Tim alternated his gaze between Tony and Jimmy -, and not the beauty of their fathers.

Everyone was smiling except Tony who frowned, and when McGee was by his side, he slapped him on the head.

\- Tony! - Tim yelled while rubbing the back of his neck.

Tony had his classic DiNozzo grin on his face, but it disappeared at the moment he looked at his fiancée. Ziva had a mischievous look, she also smirked. Just the second he opened his mouth to speak, someone slapped him on the head. He groaned and everybody smirked.

\- That's not your job, DiNozzo, not anymore - Gibbs said as he kissed Ziva's cheek.

Gibbs greeted Breena, kissed her cheek, and hugged her briefly. He squatted down to the girls' height.

\- Grandpa Gibbs! - Tali exclaimed and kissed his cheek.

\- Hello, sweet pea - he directed his gaze to Victoria -. Hello Victoria, how about yourself? I'm glad you came to visit us.

The little girl turned her gaze to Tali, her friend was smiling. Victoria looked at Gibbs again and smiled.

\- Hi, I'm happy to be here. I wanted to meet Tali and Aunt Ziva, and I did it!

\- Yes, you did it, kid - he looked at Tali - Will you two spend the evening together watching Frozen?

\- Yes! And we will dress up as Elsa and Anna! We will have a lot of fun, and auntie Bree is going to watch over us- Tali spoke with great speed while her eyes shone with emotion.

Gibbs smirked with pride in his eyes.

Victoria pulled his shirt slightly, he looked at her.

\- Yeah?

\- Can I call you as Tali calls you? It sounds good, and I like it.

Gibbs's eyes gleamed, he looked at Jimmy and Breena, and they nodded in response. He looked at Victoria.

\- That will be an honor, kiddo.

The girls grinned.

\- You are our grandpa Gibbs! - Tali exclaimed.

Gibbs received a double hug from the little ones. His eyes sparkled with excitement, and some tears threatened to be present. He kissed each girl's head and stood up.

\- Have a good evening you two.

They nodded in response, with a beautiful sparkle in their eyes. They are so sweet and innocent.

At that moment, Gibbs made a promise to himself. One of the biggest he had ever made. He will protect and love those kids, without armor, and he will be the best grandpa ever for them.

Gibbs sat at his desk and watched his team: McGee, Jimmy, Tony, and Ziva on one side, and Bishop and Torres on the other side.

He was so proud of his children, and always would be. And this was his turn to pamper and protect his grandchildren. Life (a drug dealer) had taken away his greatest loves but had rewarded him with a large family. A family formed based on head slaps and few words on his part, but that bore its first fruit with the arrival of Tali, then Victoria, Johnny, and Morgan, and Gibbs knew that more grandchildren would join their family. Perhaps another from Tony and Ziva, and probably two from Bishop and Torres. After Tony and Ziva (and Tali) he was no longer blind, and he knows that Nick and Ellie love each other.

\- What do you think of me heading you two and Breena to Ducky's office? You can watch Frozen there.

The girls nodded to Ziva. She kissed Tony's cheek and said goodbye to McGee and Jimmy. Each girl kissed her father and uncles, and all four went to the elevator. The door was about to close and Jimmy yelled that he was going to bring them some drinks, snacks, and popcorn.

In Ducky's office, while the girls chatted animatedly and dressed as Anna and Elsa, Ziva and Breena wasted no time and began to catch up on their lives. The two talked about "light" things because they knew it was not the place to delve into sensitive topics.

Ziva plaited Tali's hair, while Breena plaited Victoria's.

Ziva sighed softly. This was one of the thoughts that helped her get through those years under the radar. She never thought she would be that kind of mom who enjoyed being a "housewife", but after spending so many years without her family, she didn't want to be away from home, at least not yet. And now she was braiding her daughter's hair, while Breena braided her daughter's. Domestic stuff. At Ziva's eyes a very dreamy domestic stuff.

After several minutes, the girls were singing Let it go at the top of their lungs, and their mothers were talking near the historian's desk. There Ziva knew that Tony had gone to the hospital to meet Victoria when she was born. A sad smile formed on her face, and Breena noticed it. The blonde squeezed the brunette's hand affectionately.

\- I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you by that - Ziva shook her head in response and squeezed Breena's hand.

\- No, Bree, there is nothing to be sorry for. And yes, it isn't easy to hear these kinds of beautiful things, but I love to hear them. And I love to hear that Tony was there because, even with everything that happened between us, he never stopped to care about the people that matter to him. Also, he was unknowingly close to a baby when he already had one, and that baby is also a girl - Breena smiled and Ziva smirked -. And quoting Gibbs here "I do not believe in coincidences".

That sentence was enough to make both of them laugh out loud. Meanwhile, Tali and Victoria were focused on the movie, very focused on the movie.

Breena remembered the birth, Victoria's face, and being surrounded by her family and friends. And at the same time, she couldn't help but think that Ziva lived alone that moment.

\- Do you have any pictures? - asked Breena and Ziva frowned - Pictures of Tali as a newborn.

\- Oh...

Of course, she has pictures of Tali as a newborn! She has tons of them in a safe place, in a very safe place. She had recorded and immortalized each moment through pictures and video for Tony, for Tali and for her. But mainly for Tony.

\- Did I screw up again? - Breena asked with discomfort in her gaze.

Ziva denied and they laughed.

\- No, you didn't... I actually have tons of photos and videos of Tali, but I forgot I had them until now.

Ziva saw the confusion on Breena's face. She has the same face too. How the hell did she forget about that?!

\- How? - the blonde spat.

\- Well, due to my "death" I hid them in a very safe place so that no one could find them.

Bree nodded and frowned again.

\- So, Tony hasn't seen those videos and pictures?

Ziva shook her head.

\- And I am thinking now that those photos will be a beautiful birthday gift. Even better, they will be an extraordinary "thank you" gift - the brunette sighed -. I wanted to give him something for everything he has done for us, for Tali and for me, but he says that it is not necessary because he loves us, and you do the impossible for the people you love, and I really know that ...

They both nodded. They really knew that you do everything for the people you love. She even faked her death. And Breena admired Ziva for that. She is an amazing mother, and the blonde is happy to consider Ziva as one of her friends.

\- Well, Tony loves you, Tali and movies. I'm pretty sure if you mix those ingredients he will love it. The perfect mix.

Ziva's eyes sparkled with excitement and a wide smile appeared on her face. That will be an amazing gift… She could even save some of those photos for a special moment. She could put together Tali's first ultrasound and their future baby's first ultrasound as a pregnancy announcement. Tony will go crazy for sure.

\- You are a genius, Breena - the blonde smiled in response and the brunette sighed -. I must go back to the bullpen, there is a lot of work to do.

Breena nodded and took Ziva's hand in hers.

\- I know, but I have two ideas for you - Ziva smiled enthusiastically.

\- Shoot.

\- First, could you show me a picture of Tali as a newborn? Please?

The plea in Breena's voice made her smile.

\- Absolutely my friend.

\- Second, what do you think about having a big dinner with everybody, the kids included, after the case is wrapped? Victoria, Tali, Johnny, and Morgan could play together. That would be very dreamy.

Ziva smiled and pressed her tongue against her palate for a few seconds to avoid tears. It worked. Then she hugged Breena and squeezed her in her arms.

\- That would be a dream. I'm going to talk to the team and we're going to have that big dinner.

Both women hugged each other again. Breena had missed her friend. She had actually cried for her friend, and now she is smelling her scent and seeing her beautiful curly hair. They are very lucky.

Breena moved away from Ziva a little and brought her hands to her friend's cheeks.

\- You, Ziva David, are an amazing mother, and I really missed you. Don't go again, please?

At this point, a couple of tears ran down their faces. They can't hold them anymore.

Ziva hugged her again.

\- I won't, Bree, I missed you too. I'm sorry

Breena nodded.

\- I know ... and now you must go to work before Tony gets jealous of us and comes here.

They giggled a little.

\- Okay, see you later, Bree. And for the record, he's already jealous.

\- See you later, Zi.

When Ziva arrived at the bullpen, Tony, Tim, and Nick were grabbing their gear. They mouthed goodbye to her, Tony kissed Ziva's lips as a goodbye and ran to the elevator.

\- So…? - Ziva asked

\- Oh yes, they have a warrant for the Sargeant's place and his stuff at the base. They said they wanted to go together, apparently, they don't want us to beat them again - Ellie sentenced with a shrug

Ziva nodded, sat down in her chair, and looked at the papers there. Tony would always behave like a child, and she loves him for that. Although that was fast, and Tony didn't say I love you, he only kissed her. Maybe she is being silly, but since she came back, they have been saying _I love you_ all the time, especially when they go out alone. Since when was it so cheesy? She sighed and read the new message on her phone: "I love you baby. I can't live without you. PS: sorry for the rush". A very cheesy smile spread across her face. She got up and walk to Ellie's desk.

\- What's going on, _boss?_

\- Two things, Eleanor - Ellie looked at her and sighed.

\- I told you, don't Eleanor-me, please - Ziva smiled in response and Ellie shook her head, Ziva was playing her.

\- First, how about we have dinner when the case is over? - the blonde's eyes widened with emotion.

\- Yes! Oh yeah! That is going to be amazing, the old team, the new team, and the additions. We should do it at Gibbs' house, what do you think he will say?

Ziva smirked. The emotion she saw in Ellie was the same one she saw in her daughter every time she had to open a present: enthusiasm and gratitude.

Ellie kept muttering things about dinner, then stopped and looked seriously at Ziva.

\- You said 2 things, what is the other?

\- How about we take our papers and computers to the lab? A change of scenery is always good, plus Kasie's energy is incomparable. I also like her because she calls me "the myth", "the legend".

\- Yes! That's an excellent idea! And Kasie can also help us plan dinner.

Ellie gathered all her things while Ziva left a note on Tony's desk, then she collected hers and they went to the laboratory.

Kasie was speaking with herself when Ellie and Ziva entered the laboratory. Something about the suitcase and the ability of people to mistreat evidence.

The scientist stopped her monologue when she heard the laughs from Ziva and Ellie.

\- Troubles in paradise, Kasie?

\- One of my philosophies is that I never see problems as such, for me, they are always an opportunity to be creative and bring out the best in me.

She approached the women and greeted them. Ellie grabbed two chairs, and the two agents settled into them under Kasie's watchful eye.

\- We needed a change of scenery. You don't mind us working here, do you?

The scientist shook her head.

\- Mi casa es Su casa - Kasie said in Spanish.

Bishop and Ziva laughed softly.

\- Muchas gracias, Kasie - Ziva replied in the same language, she chuckled -. Ellie said you could help us with something important.

That sentence caught Kasie's attention, she looked at Ellie for a few seconds, then looked back at Ziva.

\- I'm all ears

\- Well, Breena and I were catching up a little, and she asked me "what do you think about having a big dinner with everybody, the kids included after the case is wrapped?" - Ellie's and Kasie's eyes lit up with excitement - Then I came back to the bullpen and Ellie told me that you would love to help us with that, and judging by that light in your eyes, I think Ellie is right.

\- She is absolutely right! I would love to help you women - Kasie looked at Ellie seriously -. We have a lot of work to do and we are smart women, so we can work on the case and dinner.

The two agents and the forensic scientist spent almost an hour working on the case and planning dinner.

Ziva was amazed. Cooking is an act of love for her because she always showed her appreciation for someone when she cooked for that person, and according to her guests, she is a rockstar in the kitchen. Tony said there was no lasagna like the one Ziva made, and Tali constantly said that she only ate vegetables because her mom cooked them like a real chef.

The team also praised her when she invited them to her house 15 years ago, the same day that Jimmy tuned her piano, and the same day that she did not invite Tony. At that time she was single, hurt by the death of her brother and the manipulation of her father, and never thought that she could be thirty years old. Happily, she was wrong. Now after a few years, she was temporarily back at NCIS, with a wonderful daughter, engaged to the love of her life, with an extended family united by love and loyalty, and with plans to have a new baby at 37 years old. She was totally wrong, but she couldn't be happier to have been wrong.

Ellie was thrilled. In the eyes of any outside observer this would be "just a dinner", but for her (and for the team) it would be an opportunity to pause their hectic schedules, and thus thank and appreciate the fact of being alive and together. A year ago Ziva was dead to them (and to the world), and Ellie felt cheated for all she could learn from Ziva, but could never do it. Now she only had words of thanks for her predecessor because she saw her full potential without even knowing her. They both gave each other a blind vote of confidence, and it was worth it. It is still worth it.

\- So, what do you think dearest agents? - they looked at Kasie - Gibbs will say yes?

\- What should I say yes about?

There was a brief silence in the laboratory. Gibbs smirked and kissed Ziva's crown.

\- We want to have a great dinner with the whole team when the case is wrapped, children included, and we think that your house is a good option.

Silence again. Gibbs stared at Ziva.

\- You're going to cook?

\- Yes, I was planning to make Italian food.

Gibbs nodded.

\- I don't know why you are asking me that, that's your house too.

Ziva stood up, and look him in the eye.

\- I do know that, but you also know who I am.

Of course, he knows her. Gibbs sighed and nodded.

\- Okay, Ziver, there is no problem if you let me help you - he received a questioning look from the brunette -. DiNozzo is not good at cooking, and I don't want him to burn my house.

The women laughed heartily, and Ziva nodded.

\- Okay, no problem. Ellie and Kasie will also help us.

Gibbs smirked.

\- Yeah, that doesn't calm me down either, you two - Gibbs said, pointing at his agent and the scientist - won't be near the fire.

Ellie snorted offended, then laughed heartily.

\- Okay, we'll be in charge of the salads - Kasie said and Ellie nodded.

\- Do you know who could help you? - Ellie asked turning to Ziva, she shook her head- Nick, believe it or not, he is a good cooker.

Ziva gave Ellie a playful look, the blonde blushed slightly.

\- In that case, I will talk to Nicholas, thanks.

Kasie opened her mouth to start giving her report and the computer beeped. There was a coincidence. The four of them approached the computer.

\- And we have a match - reported the scientist, and Ziva looked at her with a "talk to us" expression -. After examining at Kasie Hines level the suitcase we found in the car, I found microscopic traces of blood, and after several hours in the system, we have a match in the blood type.

Kasie clicked, and the information appeared on the screen.

\- Now I will cross this information to see if it matches the blood type of the Petty Officer, his wife or the sergeant - Kasie put the three medical records on the screen -. And as we suspect, dear ones, the blood type matches with the petty officer and the sergeant - the three agents snorted -. But if you bring in fresh blood samples from the sergeant, I might be able to determine if he owns it, though I warn you that that may take longer.

\- Yeah, Kasie, but with that, we would have evidence against the sergeant - Gibbs sentenced.

The agents' faces lit up, Ziva and Ellie gathered up their things.

\- Thanks, Kasie.

\- Anytime, my friends, anytime.

The scientist smiled and sent flying kisses as the three left the laboratory.

Ziva, Gibbs, and Ellie returned to the bullpen. They had work to do, they had to get a warrant for that blood sample.

\- That will not be easy, but I will start working on it.

\- Yes, I will help you with that, do I make the calls and you the emails? - Ellie nodded, and the two began to work.

Gibbs looked at his agents and frowned, this could be done faster as Sergeant Burrows was still in the building. He got up from his desk heading to autopsy.

An hour passed, and Ellie and Ziva still couldn't get the warrant. They were exhausted. The American bureaucracy to get an order from a judge always took a long time. Thatwas the part that Ziva didn't miss from her old job.

Ellie sighed and hit the keyboard with her head. Ziva sighed and got up from her desk.

\- I'm going to kiss my daughter, my niece and my friend, then I need a coffee, do you want to come with me?

The blonde nodded, got up from her desk, and the moment she reached for her coat, Gibbs reached her desk and the elevator dinged. She snorted and sat back down, Ziva and Gibbs smirked.

\- How did it go?

\- All very well, dear, Nick takes the evidence with Kasie as we speak - Tony replied kissing his fiancée's cheek.

\- How about yourself? - Tim asked as he sat down at his desk.

\- Good and bad news - Tim and Tony's eyes were fixed on Ziva -. Good news because Kasie found blood in the suitcase and bad news because, due to the deterioration of the sample, she could only identify the blood type, and that matches the blood type of the Sergeant and the Petty Officer …

\- And now you're living a nightmare trying to get the warrant for a blood sample - Tim finished.

\- Exactly, McGee, a true nightmare!

Tony kissed Ziva's crown. Gibbs walked to his desk and started gathering his things.

\- Are you going somewhere, boss?

\- Yeah, DiNozzo, I promised popcorns and pizza to Tali for tonight, and she got your impatience - Gibbs took his keys and stood in front of Tony and Ziva -. You should get her, and coming home - he kissed Ziva's crown -, and don't worry about that warrant anymore, Kasie already has the sample in the lab.

Gibbs entered the elevator under the watchful eye of his team, he smirked and waved them as a goodbye.

\- How? - pronounced Ellie and Tony smirked - Do you wanna share? - Ziva smirked too and shook her head.

\- The sergeant is still in the building, Bishop - sentenced McGee while gathering his things -. See you tomorrow, kiss Tali and Victoria for me.

\- Goodbye, McGee, say hello to Delilah for me.

Bishop hit her head against the keyboard a second time.

\- You okay Bishop?

\- Yes, I need a minute, kiss the girls for me, I will see you tomorrow, guys.

Ziva approached Bishop and kissed her hair.

\- Goodbye, Ellie.

Tony collected his things and his fiancée's.

\- Bye, B. Shall we go to pick up our bundle of joy?

\- Yes, I miss her already.

They left the bullpen.

Ellie felt noises nearby and raised her head, Nick was in front of her desk.

\- Wha…

\- Don't, Ellie. I need to tell you something but I couldn't if you say something now, so please let me do the talking - she nodded and he sighed -. Despite how strong I look on the outside I have been a wuss, B, and the worst thing is that I have behaved like a wuss with you - she frowned and opened her mouth -. I know what you are going to say, but it's true, I have been a coward - Nick took a hand of hers between his -. I love you, Ellie, and not like a sister, I love you like the love of my life.

The blonde opened her mouth, but the words didn't come out. She was in shock. He loves her. He really loves her, and she is not dreaming. She had dreamed of this moment a few times, but never thought it would come in the middle of a case. She was living her dream. She looked at her desk and put her hands on her face, trying to hold back the tears.

\- I love you too, Nick.

Ellie said after a few seconds and the elevator dinged.

Nick was no longer in front of her, he was gone.


	9. Love, comfort, and a new meaning of home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And at the end of the day, that's all that matters, having someone you love by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, NCIS' characters are not my property, I only intended to have fun writing about them.
> 
> A/N: This story is not edited and corrected by a Beta, so forgive me for my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Mi primer idioma es español, en caso que quieran saber (My first language is Spanish, in case you want to know).
> 
> A/N: First of all, thank you very much for every comment, bookmarks and kudos; You are the best. It's been a while ... Things improve in my country (in relation to the virus), but in my city we are stilll in confinement. I'm in the beginning of my new semester at university and everything is a bit chaotic at the moment, but I'll be fine.. I'm going to update as soon as I can. You are amazing.
> 
> I hope everyone is safe. 
> 
> Greetings. C.

\- Damn it.

Ellie muttered as she felt her cheeks burn, and the urge to cry took over her body. This couldn't be happening. Had she really frozen at that moment? At that precise moment?

She took her coat and bag in a hurry, then ran to the elevator. Ellie walked in the elevator like a caged lion.

Less than a minute ago her dream had come true. Nick had told her that he loved her, but she hadn't been quick enough to respond. Now Ellie thought about Nick leaving the Navy yard with a broken heart.

Ellie couldn't take that because she didn't want to break his heart. On the contrary, she wanted to scream from the rooftops that she was in love with him.

After so long she was in love again, and Ellie was not going to miss this opportunity. Not after seeing how fragile life is.

She ran to the parking lot and there he was, next to his motorcycle. As Ellie ran Nick put on his helmet. She panicked.

\- Nick, please don't go! - Ellie yelled.

He looked at her with a frown, she could read confusion and anger in his face. Nick sighed and left his helmet hanging from the motorcycle.

Ellie caught up with him just then. She turned him by the arm, and before he could make a sound, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately.

A few seconds passed and the kiss softened, while Nick's hands rested on her waist.

They parted slightly, bringing their foreheads together.

\- I love you too, Nick.

Ellie murmured against his lips and they kissed again, this time with tenderness.

After a few seconds, they heard applause in the background. They laughed softly without separating. Although they already knew who was there, they turned and looked at the audience.

There were Tony, Ziva, Jimmy, and Breena watching the scene, while the girls ran through the parking lot living their own fantasy world.

In a reflex action, Nick took Ellie's hand and they started walking in the direction of their friends.

Ellie felt her cheeks burn at the sight of Ziva's smile.

She was so proud of them. Ziva knew, despite not knowing Ellie and Nick for many years, that they are both stubborn about their feelings. But after being at that dance for many years, Ziva also knew that time is precious, and a push wouldn't hurt. And she was right. She was so right.

Tony was proud of them too because Ellie is like a little sister to him. She has grown a lot as an agent and a person in these 4 years. Also, after witnessing the fiasco of her marriage to Jake, he knows that Ellie must be with someone with a good heart, and Nick definitely has a good heart. The man helped his family when he didn't know anyone! And Tony DiNozzo would only wish well to a person who helped his family.

\- Thank you, Ziva.

The brown-haired winked and hugged him.

\- You're welcome. Apparently, you're not that wuss.

Ziva whispered in her ear, they laughed, and then she hugged Ellie.

\- And thank you, Tony.

The former SFA smirked and hugged him.

\- No, problem, buddy, no problem.

Jimmy watched the exchange of hugs carefully.

\- Well, apparently I was wrong, there is chemistry between you two. Congratulations.

Nick smirked and Ellie frowned.

\- How…?

\- I explain it to you later. How about we head to your place and we talk? - Nick said as he tucked Ellie's hair behind her ear.

Ellie looked at him suspiciously and nodded.

They talked a little bit, and Nick and Ellie left the parking lot first.

Ziva was happy to see them, especially because she was ecstatic to see Ellie's bright eyes.

Tony raised his hand and looked at Ziva, she got it and high five.

\- We did it, babe. We are an amazing team, aren't we?

Ziva nodded in response and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Jimmy looked at the scene confused, and Breena laughed. She understood immediately.

\- You know something that I don't, Bree? - Jimmy asked as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

\- I think Tony and Ziva "pushed" Nick and Ellie to talk about their feelings, am I wrong?

Tony and Ziva shook their heads.

\- You are right, dear Breena. Your wife is smarter than you, autopsy gremlin.

Jimmy laughed out loud and shook his head.

\- Well, in that case, your fiancée is smarter than you, Tony.

\- And you are right, Jimbo, I can't discuss that. We love smart women.

Kisses and hugs were delivered in the form of farewell.

The girls were ecstatic and sad. Ecstatic because they had an amazing evening, and sad because they've to say goodbye. Even though her parents already told them that they will see each other before coming back to Paris. Victoria and Tali were hugging so tight that Ziva's heart clenched. She looked to Tony and snuggled into his chest. He softly kissed her hair. If Ziva David has a soft spot, that's her daughter and fiancé being sad.

Breena's heart clenched too. She looked at her husband, and they spoke without words for a few seconds. Then Jimmy nodded with a grin on his face. Breena turned to Ziva and touched her arm.

\- I'm not going to work until you will wrap this case up. I'm going to take care of the girls - Ziva opened her mouth, but Breena cut her off -. And this is not a question, this is my decision.

Ziva opened her mouth, but she didn't say a word. She knows Breena.

\- Thank you, but how about your work? - Ziva replied.

\- How about that?

\- You have a job, Breena, you can't just…

\- I do have a job, but don't you remember that my dad is the owner? - Breena took one of Ziva's hands in hers - Look, I wouldn't say this if I didn't want to and if I couldn't. Also, my father will be delighted to know that her granddaughter plays with Anthony DiNozzo Sr.'s granddaughter - Ziva smirked in response and nodded.

\- Very well, I know that I can't tell you otherwise because you are a stubborn person - Breena grinned

\- Just like you, David, just like you.

Jimmy and Tony couldn't help it and they laughed out loud. If somebody would confront Ziva and survive it, that person would be named Breena or Abby. Tony has survived following rule number one about Ziva David "Don't make her angry", and confront Ziva was against that rule, and against his life.

\- Yeah, just like me. Okay, Bree, but you have to promise me that you would call me if you need help - Breena opened her mouth, and this time Ziva cut her off -, I know that you will be okay, but - she sighed heavily - it's still painful to leave Tali with someone else. Don't get me wrong, Bree, I trust you and…

Breena snorted in exasperation.

\- You don't need to justify yourself to me, Ziva, I'm your friend. You know what? I'll take them to the zoo and call Delilah. Maybe we could have dinner together, we like the DiNozzos, the Palmers, and the McGees. We'll be fine, and if she misses you, she'll call you, and if you miss her, you'll call her.

Despite Ziva's initial refusal, they decided that the girls would spend the day with Breena.

Tali and Victoria couldn't stop jumping with excitement.

On the way back to Gibbs' house, Tali didn't stop talking. Victoria, Frozen, Aunt Breena, and watching Frozen with Victoria were the themes chosen by the little girl. She is definitely Tony's daughter.

Tony parked outside the house and Tali squealed with delight.

\- What's up, baby? - Ziva asked

\- I just remember that tonight it's movie night with Grandpa Gibbs! We are going to watch Moana! - the girl exclaimed looking at her parents.

\- That sounds super funny, princess.

\- Yeah, daddy… Daddy?

\- Yes, little ninja?

\- Can I get a fluffy animal from the zoo? Please?

Tony smirked while Ziva shook her head.

Tali was definitely daddy's little girl, and Ziva was so glad about it. She was always grateful and marvelous about their father-daughter bond.

Sometimes when she was alone in the dark, Ziva wondered if Tali would have a close bond with her. In general, the response was positive. However, sometimes the demons were so strong that they only let her see the negative side... and on those occasions, the only thing that comforted her was the fact that her daughter would always have a strong bond with her father.

She was glad that even with Tony's history with his father, and her history with her father, Tali has an amazing bond with her daddy.

Ziva never doubted that Tony would be an incredible dad, but she did doubt her, especially on those lonely nights in Israel. The first time she did not doubt her ability as a future mother was when she cried non-stop after seeing Casablanca, Ziva cried because she missed Tony, and at a time when it was difficult to breathe from the pain she felt in her chest, she felt that her baby moved. At that moment reality hit her, and she told herself that she would be the best mom for her baby.

After eating pizza, Tali and Gibbs started watching Moana. The little girl was curled up next to her grandfather, while she did not stop talking. For his part, Gibbs couldn't stop smiling at his granddaughter's ideas, especially when Tali was singing at the top of her lungs.

\- I'm so glad that she has grandparents - Ziva confessed to Tony while putting the dishes away, he replied with a big smile.

\- Yeah babe, me too I would have loved for my mom, your mom, and even your dad to meet Tali. They would make wonderful grandmothers. And I'm sure your dad would be delighted with our little ninja, although he would not be delighted with your decision for Tali's father.

Ziva smirked and hit Tony's shoulder playfully.

\- He did like you, Tony - he looked at her in the -are-you-kidding-me way -. I'm not kidding, I know he never told you that, but he hardly told me that he loved me, and he is my father - Ziva moved and took Tony by the arm, the two looked into each other's eyes -. He was impressed by you because you stand him, you defeated him, and he was not used to that by anyone. Perhaps you weren't his favorite person in the world, but after seeing how you love me and how amazing father you are, he would be very proud of you.

Tony sighed and wrapped his arms around Ziva. She rested her head on his chest and stayed like that for a few minutes.

Ziva was lost in the images of her mother and sister. Rivka would have been the type of grandmother you go to when you have a problem, or when you have an injury, and Tali would have been the type of aunt who encourages the artistic and emotional side. Ziva imagined a big recital in the living room, her sister singing, and her daughter dancing.

For his part, Tony imagined his mother as a pampering grandmother with a radiant smile. The three of them - him, his mother, and Tali - could have organized big evenings at the movies, and then his mother would have bought the entire mall for her granddaughter.

They both knew that such "memories" will only live in their memory ...

Tali was so exhausted after her big day with Victoria, and her movie night with her grandpa Gibbs, that she didn't need a bedtime story. The little girl fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

* * *

Ziva woke up thirsty and gasping for air. Tony was miraculously not entwined with her, so she didn't wake him up when she got out of bed. After a few seconds, her breathing still did not return to normal.

She had clearly had a nightmare, but this was a new one.

Ziva went to the kitchen, poured a glass of water, and took a drink.

\- You should be asleep - the brown-haired murmured in a hoarse voice.

\- You too, Ziver.

Gibbs walked over to her and the two of them looked into each other's eyes, he clearly knew something was wrong.

\- Something wrong?

She sighed and shook her head.

\- Not really -Gibbs raised his eyebrows, she couldn't fool him -, just a nightmare.

 _\- Just_ a nightmare? - Gibbs pronounced emphasizing the first word.

Ziva was silent for a few seconds, took another sip of water, and began to speak.

\- Yes, it wasn't the worst I have ever had. I was fighting with Sahar, and suddenly Tali was there looking at me, and Sahar saw her and ran to her, and Tali ran too and… and Tony shot Sahar…- Ziva gasped - My baby saw a woman die in front of her eyes, Gibbs… I know that she confronted and she will confront pain, but I don't want her to know that kind of pain, I grew through that kind of pain and my Tali shouldn't, and…" - she was trying to stay calm, but she couldn't and started to sobbing, while Gibbs hugged her in response.

They both knew that was a dream, a very bad dream. But they also know that wasn't any bad dream. Sometimes you can forget things, and they will never forget the Sahar thing.

Although in hindsight, Gibbs has some reasons to "thank" Sahar: Tali, Ziva, and Phineas.

\- She will be okay, Ziver, she is one of the happiest kids I've ever known… your kid's concerns are Frozen and crayons, and she has her parents every day for her, she is happy.

\- But I hurt her, I hurt Tony, and I hurt you too… I'm sorry, Gibbs.

\- Hey, that's water under the bridge, and I hurt you too, Ziver, I didn't come looking for you in the past… - they looked into each other's eyes- Tony loves you and Tali loves you. Probably she is going to have some questions in the future, but she will always remember how much you love her, no matter what, even when she will be upset with you. When she grows up she is going to get mad at you, and being the bad cop with your kids is not easy, but if you love them enough, they will always forgive you.

They both knew that Gibbs's words had extra meaning, he was talking about the two of them. Ziva had gotten mad at him, but she loves him so much that she forgave him despite everything. And he also forgave her. And at the end of the day, that's all that matters, having someone you love by your side.

Gibbs looked up after a few seconds and saw Tony leaning against the doorframe, a smile on his face. Gibbs shook his head and Tony immediately understood his _boss_.

Tony approached them, Gibbs undid his hug while Ziva saw her fiancé and hugged him tightly.

She stayed in his arms for a while, Tony is her safe place, and he will always be.

\- I love you, Ziva. And I will always be with you for each question that our Tali could have in the future, we are a team, sweet cheeks.

Tony whispered into his fiancée's ear, not loosening his embrace. She needed security and support, and he will always be happy to be that person in her life.

Ziva caressed his face with her thumbs as she lost herself in his green eyes. Those green eyes that were a beacon for her in those lonely moments. Those same green eyes that have always trusted her, and that have always told her the truth.

She kissed him slowly, Ziva wanted to show him how much those words meant to her. How much he means to her. How much she loves him.

Ziva hugged him tightly, and Tony rested his chin on her head as he stroked her back.

\- I love you too, Tony. You and Tali are my home.

And that was the new meaning of home to her. "Home" was no longer a physical place, but will always be where Tony and Tali are, where her family is.

After a few seconds, they went back to bed. She kissed his lips and snuggled into his chest.

Tony buried his head in her curls and breathed in her scent while caressing her bare back under her shirt.

It wasn't long and Tony heard Ziva snoring. He smiled, took her in his arms, and fell asleep.

* * *

Ziva had her gaze lost on the landscape, and at the same time, she was struggling to lower her anxiety level.

Before going to the Navy yard, they had dropped off Tali at Breena's, and Tali was delighted. Despite that, and the fact that she knew her daughter would be fine with Breena, Ziva couldn't help but feel anxious about this "separation".

\- You 'kay?

Ziva looked at Tony and sighed.

\- I'm just ... fighting my anxiety, and I'm happy to report that I'm better than 20 minutes ago when we left Breena's house.

Tony smiled proudly, took one of his fiancé's hands in his, and kissed her knuckles.

\- I am proud of you, Ziva, and I am here for you.

She smiled softly in response, and Ziva knew they would be okay.

After a few minutes, they were already in the office.

\- Good morning - McGee saluted when his friends reached the bullpen.

\- Good morning, McGee, how you doing?

\- Happy and nervous. Happy because Delilah is going to the zoo with the twins, and nervous for the same thing.

Ziva smiled softly in response, she was feeling the same.

\- They'll be fine, McNervous. And Delilah will not be alone with the twins, Breena will also be there, and Tali and Victoria will play with them all the time. They'll be okay, Tim.

McGee smiled and narrowed his eyes.

\- Sometimes I forget that you _did_ grow up, Tony.

\- Oh, yeah, you are not alone in that, Tim.

Tony smirked proudly and kissed his fiancée on the cheek.

\- Did Delilah tell you about dinner at Jimmy's house today? - Ziva asked as she sat down at her desk.

\- Yes, she is very excited about it. Although, I must say that she is more excited to meet you in person and for you to meet the children, and I am happy for that reason too ...That you meet my wife and kids seems unreal, but I couldn't be more thrilled.

Ziva smiled softly in response. She was also excited to meet them, photos and video calls were not enough for her, she wanted to meet _her brother's_ wife and children.

\- Thanks for your consideration, McUngrateful. I don't know the McTwins either! - Tony complained as he slapped McGee on the head.

\- DiNozzo! - Tim, Gibbs, and Ziva exclaimed in unison.

\- And still, you claim? You are insufferable - Tim countered.

\- Yes - Tony said and sat down at his desk -, and that's how you all love me.

McGee snorted in response, Gibbs smirked and Ziva shook her head.

\- And that, dear teammates, is a good way to start the day.

\- Kasie! It's good to see you.

\- And it's a pleasure to see you all again, especially when I have great news, but where are Bishop and Torres?

McGee rolled his eyes and Ziva said to her with a look "I'll explain it to you later".

Kasie understood immediately and felt a mixture of joy and concern.

\- Kasie?! - Gibbs said - Big news?

\- Oh yeah, big news. Well, I was able to compare the sergeant's blood to what was in the suitcase, and the good news is that it is from the sergeant, but I also identified another Sergeant… Sergeant Burrows wasn't alone in this.


	10. Who loves, who lies and who has your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziva's gut takes center stage in this chapter. We will also witness an endearing chat between Tony and McGee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, NCIS' characters are not my property, I only intended to have fun writing about them.
> 
> A/N: This story is not edited and corrected by a Beta, so forgive me for my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Mi primer idioma es español, en caso que quieran saber (My first language is Spanish, in case you want to know).
> 
> A/N: First of all, thank you very much for every comment, bookmarks and kudos; You are the best. It's been a while ...Things improve in my country (in relation to the virus), and in my city we are not in confinement anymore. I am in the beginning of the new stage of the second semester at the university and everything is a bit chaotic at the moment. I'm also a little nervous about going back to campus partially to do the labs., but I'll be fine. I'm going to update as soon as I can. You are amazing.
> 
> I hope everyone is safe.
> 
> Greetings. C.

With the help of the screen, Kasie showed them, Sergeant Karin McElroy. So they learned that she was on both tours of Afghanistan with Lewis and Burrows and that the three were great friends.

\- Thank you so much, Kasie. You are an angel of information.

\- You're very welcome, Tony. And I know that I am the scientist and you are the federal agents, but how on earth we didn't know about Sargeant McElroy before? Apparently, she was glued to them.

\- That's the million dollars question, Kasie - Tony replied.

\- That also means that we didn't do our job well - Ziva sentenced.

They all gave her a questioning look at the same time. Tony even had his facial expression of outrage, except for Gibbs who smiled.

\- What?! - Ziva replied in defense - You all know that I am right. We are investigators, TRAINED investigators and we've been working on this case late hours, and we didn't know about her until now! - she snorted in exasperation and ran a hand over her face in a clear sign of frustration - We need to bring her here, but first we need to dig into her life, we need to know her.

When Ziva saw Sergeant McElroy's picture, she knew that something wasn't right. She _felt_ something, and without having evidence against her, Ziva knew that she was hiding something. It was her gut talking.

At that moment she met Gibbs's gaze, he nodded and approached her. She was still looking at the photo of the Sergeant on display.

\- She is hiding something - Ziva muttered -. I know we don't know her, but something tells me that she is not an angel… I know that we need evidence, but it's my gut, Gibbs, I can't ignore it, it has saved my life countless times.

Gibbs smirked proudly in response.

\- And what are you going to do about it?

Ziva smiled mischievously.

\- Finding whatever she is hiding, and then accusing her of it … Perhaps we must talk to sergeant Burrows again, and find out why he didn't say a word about his friend.

Tony heard that sentence, got up from his chair in a heartbeat, and approached them.

\- What do you say about you and me interrogating the Sergeant, sweet cheeks?

Ziva kept staring at the screen.

\- I'd love to, Tony, but I don't think it's a good idea - Tony frowned.

\- Yeah, he's not going to talk to you. The last time you saw him, you handcuffed him to a chair.

Ziva smiled slightly, turned around, and looked at Tony.

\- I know that Tony - she said as she looked at Gibbs -. But I really think he won't lie to a Marine, it's against his beliefs.

\- You are an incredible woman - Tony said and kissed Ziva's cheek.

They stared at Gibbs, Tony had his "annoying" grin and Ziva had a soft look, he couldn't say no to her. Gibbs started walking.

\- Are you coming, Ziver?

Ziva walked two steps, Tony followed her and she stopped.

\- Where do you think you are going?

He looked at her with confusion on his face.

\- I'm coming to the observation room.

\- No, you are not - Ziva said with a serious voice and Tony began to laugh -. Why are you laughing? I'm not kidding you, Tony. Eleanor and Nicholas aren't here, and McGee needs help to find data about Sergeant McElroy's life.

Tony was speechless, he tried to talk but he couldn't. Ziva saw that in his eyes, and she pecked his lips.

\- I need to do this.

Tony looked into his fianceé's eyes, and he understood. He got close to her lips, but he didn't kiss her.

\- And why are you still here ninja?

She grinned in response and ran to the observation room.

\- You okay?

\- Yeah, McWorried, everything is fine… She looks so hot when she focuses, I am so lucky.

McGee snorted uncomfortably, and Tony sat back in his chair biting his lower lip.

\- What happened? - McGee snorted again.

\- Ziva is like a sister to me, Tony, so I am not very comfortable when you say those things about her.

Tony laughed heartily and patted McGee on the shoulder.

\- You have kids and you're still such a puritan, McTangle.

Tim continued typing on his computer, while Tony began to turn on his computer.

\- Are you thinking about more kids, Tony?

The former SFA sighed and looked at his friend.

\- As the matter of fact, yes, Tim, we will expand our family soon, but I'm not sure if I should talk about this, but what the hell! You are my best friend. We just talked about this 2 nights ago, and it went well, we agreed to try for another baby, but no rush, Probie-Wan-Kenobi.

A big wide smile formed on Tim's face. He loves to hear Tali and Victoria calling him "Uncle Tim", and he would love to be called that by another Palmer or DiNozzo.

Tony walked over to McGee's desk and whispered:

\- Actually, we talked about moving here to DC.

McGee's eyes widened in surprise, and his smile widened even more. Having another DiNozzo calling him "Uncle Tim" was one thing, but having them around after so many years was another. He was really glad to be alive, he was really glad to have Tony as a best friend, he was really glad to have Ziva as a sister, and he was really glad to have Tali as a niece.

\- Are you kidding me?! - he whispered with emotion in his voice and Tony smirked.

\- No, McExcited, I'm serious here. And if you don't stop getting excited every time I tell you something, I'll end up blushing, probie.

\- I'd usually say something like " In your dreams, Tony, " but now it's more important that you guys are moving here, so spill it out, DiNozzo.

Tony smiled proudly, he was so proud of his friend. First Probie, then Special Agent and now Senior Field Agent, husband, and more importantly, he is his best friend with small muscles, but with a big brain and a lion heart, and they are still virtually unstoppable.

Tim has always been a brain person, but with an enormous heart. He always treated him well, especially when he was a pain in the ass. He welcomed Ziva with open arms when she returned from the dead, and Tim has always considered her as a sister. Besides Tim is Tali's favorite uncle, and she is her favorite niece even living an ocean away. Tim definitely has a giant heart.

\- Well, since you insist, we discussed it and decided that we will spend part of our time here looking for a house.

\- That is incredible! Delilah could help you with that. She has a contact in real estate, actually, we are also looking for a bigger place to live. The twins are not so small anymore and we need more space.

\- Thanks, Tim. And you don't need to justify yourself to me McDaddy, I know kids need space, I have a 6-year-old and we are living in a two-bedroom apartment, and it's a nightmare! I can't imagine what it's like with twins in that little space, don't you worry about that.

Tim nodded in response.

\- Maybe we could be neighbors.

\- Even better, maybe we could try to find houses in Palmer's neighborhood.

\- I don't know if you are being ironic now, but I like that idea.

\- I'm not being ironic, I mean, I was, you know me well, Probie. But after saying that out loud I think it's a good idea. The kids could go to the same school, we could have barbecues and I'll be more relaxed coming to work while Ziva is pregnant.

Tim took a few seconds to analyze what Tony told him, as he watched him closely. He finally got it.

\- Coming, like coming here to NCIS?

\- Yeah, probie, but in another position, actually that's another reason why we are here, the director offered us a job at the international department. Yeah, Tim, us as Ziva and I, she will do her magic with the 12 languages she knows, and I will do my magic with my charm. I'm sure about taking the job, but Ziva isn't, she says she wants to spend more time with Tali.

\- And what did the director say?

\- We haven't talked to him about the job yet, but I'll say yes. I will drop off Tali at school every morning and be home every day for dinner with my wife and daughter. We will be fine.

Tim's wide smile didn't fit his face. It will be so good to have them around, although he knew that while Tony was in the same building as him, he will never leave him alone, he was more than willing to live with it if that's what it takes to live near them again.

They started to dig into Sergeant McElroy's life.

After long minutes of typing for McGee and phone calls for Tony, he got up and came back with a NutterButter for his friend and a chocolate bar for his fiancée.

Tim was surprised at first, but he was enjoying this time. He thanked Tony and opened the cookie package. He was leaning back in his chair while daydreaming when the elevator rang.

Bishop and Torres arrived at their desks in a hurry, sharing a sigh of relief when they didn't see their boss at his desk.

\- Well, good morning to you, did you two have a pleasant night?- Tony teased as Bishop's cheeks turned red.

\- Let them be, Tony, will you ever stop being so gossip? - Ziva sentenced while she sat on her chair with a grin on her face.

\- Never, my ninja, but that doesn't matter now - he said as he reached her desk -. What really matters is you are smiling, so, what did you and the bossman get? Did he cry? Did he beg for his life?

Ziva gave him a mischievous smile and took a few seconds to talk. When she did it, everyone was looking at her. She told them everything that happened in that interrogation room.

As Ziva said, Sargent Burrows didn't lie to a Marine. Gibbs talked to him in a "friendly" way, and after pushing his buttons little by little, he confessed that Sargeant McElroy was involved in this tragedy because she was in love with Petty Officer Lewis, and he also said that he didn't kill his friend.

Everyone took a few seconds to process everything. What kind of alliance did McElroy and Burrows have that they didn't confess the murder of Petty Officer Lewis? Why was Burrows so loyal to McElroy? Did she have something against him and Burrows didn't want that to come out? Perhaps Burrows didn't kill his friend, but did he help hide his body? What was his degree of participation in the crime?

Tony looked deep into Ziva's eyes. Those beautiful orbs that he will never tire of looking at, those very same eyes with which he loves to wake up every day, the same ones that gave him back his hope when her eyes met his own in Cairo. They speak like always, only with their eyes, without words. He loves her because of it, they didn't need words, they have connected at such a deep level that words were not necessary sometimes. He understood right away that Ziva believed the Sargent was telling the truth, and to be honest, he smelled something bad when they saw Sargent McElroy's picture.

\- We need to talk to her - Tony sentenced and Ziva nodded in response.

\- And we need to look through her belongings - Ellie added while she took her backpack -. Are you coming with me?

\- Sure - Nick said as he took his backpack.

\- Don't, I mean, I wasn't talking to you, Nick - confusion was written all over Nick's face as Tony laughed out loud, Ziva punched him on the arm and McGee sighed loudly -, I need uhm… I need to talk with Ziva now.

\- Of course, Ellie, do you mind driving?

The blonde nodded and waited for her in the elevator. Ziva kissed Tony and she was reunited with Ellie. They came out of the bullpen with Tony's laughter in the background.

\- OMG, I can't, Oh boy, this is hilarious - Tony said as he kept laughing and wiping tears from his eyes -. Your expression is priceless.

\- You don't have any respect, bro, I'm on unfamiliar ground here- Nick sentenced -. Aren't you going to say something?

\- No - McGee said as he sat on his chair -. I'm done with this. I'm done with being the third wheel here. Just… just don't make her suffer, she doesn't deserve it, and no matter what happens in your life, Nick, don't push her away. Bishop is a wonderful woman, and she deserves to be happy.

There was a moment of silence in the squad room.

Tony chuckled. He was witnessing again how much his _probie_ has grown up. He was so proud.

Nick _felt_ the weight of McGee's words. He knew Ellie's story, and he knew that he wouldn't hurt her. He would never hurt her because Nick Torres doesn't hurt the people he loves. And Nick Torres loves Eleanor Bishop with all his heart.

\- That's wise advice, well, gentlemen, do you mind joining me? We need to bring Sargeant McElroy here. My gorgeous fiancée has her _deadly_ look, and that means she wants to meet her ASAP.

\- Are you sure Ziva's "deadly" look is not because of you, Tony?

\- JA, JA, JA - Tony said sarcastically while Nick laughed out loud -. Very funny, McClown, you are going in the back seat.

\- You are a child, Tony, I'm pretty sure that Tali is more mature than you.

\- And sometimes she is, McUncle.

* * *

By the time Ellie and Ziva got back to the office, the guys hadn't yet arrived.

Ellie had been uncommunicative the entire time. Even though Ellie had asked to go with her because she wanted to talk, Ziva decided not to pressure her.

They were going in the elevator on their way to the laboratory carrying some boxes of evidence. Ziva couldn't take it anymore and stopped the elevator.

Ellie looked at her briefly, then her eyes stared at the ground.

Ziva sighed heavily.

\- I know that I am not an authority on expressing feelings, but I am your friend, and I am a mom, that means I have a sixth sense - Ziva approached her -. I'm worried about you, Ellie. You said you wanted to talk with me, and I didn't want to push you before, but I can't wait anymore, and neither can you.

Ellie looked at her. She was feeling guilty because she didn't want to bring more anxiety to Ziva's life. But at the same time, she was scared, and she is not the kind of person who acknowledges her fears in front of others.

She breathed loudly.

\- I'm scared.

Ziva stared at her, she knew that was Ellie's time.

\- I love Nick, but I'm scared. My first marriage ended up with a divorce because my husband cheated on me, then I fell in love again, somebody shot him and he died.

Tears gathered in Ellie's eyes as she spoke, and her heart was clenched. She felt like she was going to explode.

Ellie felt Ziva's embrace and started crying. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help it. She talked to a couple of her friends about her feelings after the end of her marriage, and after Qasim died, but Ellie never showed them how heartbroken she was.

\- I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring more troubles and anxiety to your life - Ellie murmured against Ziva's chest, she snuggled her a little more between her arms.

\- Shhh, Ellie, I'm here for you. You're safe, and you can keep crying if you want, I'm not going anywhere.

Ellie laughed against her chest and tightened her hug a little more. Ziva was like a big sister to her, the big sister she never had. A couple of tears kept rolling down her face.

Ziva couldn't help but remember her sister. She knew she would never be able to hug and comfort her own sister, but right now, hugging Ellie, she felt like a big sister, and she was thrilled to be that kind of person to her biggest secret keeper.

\- Are you feeling better?

\- Yes, thank you - Ellie responded after a few seconds -. But, can we stay like this for a little longer? I really needed this hug.

\- We can stay like this as long as you want, and if you want, I can call Tony and he could spray the anti-monster formula under your bed to give you sweet dreams.

Ellie smirked and snuggled a little closer to her chest.

\- Yeah, that would be helpful… About that, while you stay here I can babysit Tali if you want.

\- That's really thoughtful, thank you, Ellie. I will talk with Tony and I will get back to you.

\- Perhaps it's because you are a mom, but your hugs have superpowers - Ziva smirked against Ellie's hair.

\- Yeah, my daughter and my fiancé agree with you. Tali usually says "There are no better hugs than Ima's," and Tony usually says "I could stay like this forever." The funny thing here is I am not a hugger, but I like to support the people I love, so if they want a hug, I will give them a hug.

Ellie turned on the elevator a few minutes later. She felt her heart decompress, and her head stopped creating so many parallel universes. She was glad to have Ziva by her side, if someone could understand her, that could be Ziva David.

\- You know, I don't have any sister, I only have brothers, and I have always wanted a sister.

Ziva bit her lip and smiled wistfully in her eyes, she was remembering Tali David.

\- As you know I had a brother and a sister. Tali was the best of us and she was in love with the Opera and Puccini, so you can imagine that we were pretty different, but I've always loved her, no matter what… When my sister died, I joined Mossad as a volunteer because I wanted revenge, and honestly, I felt I had nothing to lose, Hamás took from me the person who was the light of my life. And when I was hugging you I remembered her, I even _heard_ her laugh, her lovely and musical laugh. Tali will always be my sister, and I will be glad to be a big sister figure to you, my loyal secret keeper.

Ellie grinned in response and nodded.

\- I like that very much, Ziva.

Ellie said when the elevator rang. They had reached the laboratory.

They handed the evidence to Kasie, and after some greetings and small talk, they went back to the bullpen.

Ellie asked if she thinks that Tony mocked Nick when she left him out. Ziva answered with an "Of course he did that, and he will never forget it." They reached the bullpen very quickly while they kept laughing, and they were surprised to find Gibbs at his desk.

\- I'm glad that you decided to leave the elevator.

Ziva smirked in response.

\- I learned that from you, it's a very private and practical space.

\- You bet, Ziver…

Gibbs asked them what they found at McElroy's place. Ellie told him about a couple of printed emails, and letters, "Very old school" she muttered and swallowed hard because Gibbs prefers letters to any type of email. Ziva told him that the sergeant's place was full of photographs, mostly of her _navy life,_ so she had a lot of pictures with Petty Officer Lewis and Sergeant Burrows, especially with Lewis.

\- We picked up a lot of photographs and the printed emails and letters, also a laptop. I think we need to check her things at work.

\- Yeah, DiNozzo, McGee, and Torres are already on it. They are also bringing her here, are you with me on that?

\- Of course - Ziva replied with a big smile on her face -. I don't like her, Gibbs, I'm sure that she is hiding something.

* * *

Nick, Tim, and Tony brought the Sergeant to the interrogation room.

Ziva saw her for the first time when Tony, McGee, and Nicholas arrived at the bullpen with her. And Ziva studied her from head to toe. Her sixth sense and McElroy's body language told her she was rolled over by Tony and McGee, but especially by Tony. Ziva also noticed she was avoiding Nicholas. But Ziva sensed _something_ else the first time the two of them exchanged a quick look, McElroy looked at her with curiosity and confidence, like she was her ally. At that moment Ziva laughed internally, she had found her sweet spot, and she is going to use it.

\- What's on your mind? - Gibbs asked as soon McElroy left the room.

\- She thinks I like her, we must use that against her. I can't interrogate her first, that will ruin everything. But she was rolled over by Tony and McGee.

\- So they need to talk to her first - Bishop concluded.

\- Okay then, the observation room it is.

* * *

The observation room was full, but nobody seemed to care about that.

Tony and McGee received the instruction from Nick that they will lead the interrogation. They started with the routine questions, but she never answered any question because she was too busy flirting with Tim and Tony.

In the past, Tony would take advantage of that situation, but now he was tired and uncomfortable, that woman was so irritating! Tim wasn't happy either, but it was his work.

After several minutes they all ran out of patience, and Gibbs decided to lead the interrogation.

More than fifteen minutes passed and she kept avoiding Gibbs's questions. Instead, she started asking about Tony and McGee, especially Tony since she had noticed that he was not wearing any wedding ring.

Tony felt his stomach turn as he listened to the Sergeant, and Ziva had a wicked grin on her face, as now she had one more reason to distrust her.

Tim was exasperated so he left the observation room, he needed to get some air and distance from that exhausting woman. Tony would have followed his friend, but he didn't want to leave Ziva in that room, he knew that Ziva didn't believe a word from the sergeant, and neither did he.

Two more minutes passed, and Tony felt the urge to run out of there, he could no longer bear Sergeant McElroy's cynicism.

Gibbs looked through the mirror at Ziva's direction and nodded, she smirked and nodded back.

\- C´mon, Tony, we need to bring Sargeant Burrows here.

\- Oh, I see, that was what the boss told you with his cold and mysterious eyes, I got it. Also, I'm so grateful, that woman is irritating! - Tony exclaimed as they walked down the hallways.

\- She is… Are you ready?

\- Yes, I'm ready to break rule number one: "Never let the suspects stay together."

They both smiled as Ziva opened the door where Sergeant Burrows were.


End file.
